All The Things She Said
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: Taking place after the Battle City Finals, Tea realizes she has a crush with Ryou's dark side Bakura. However, does Bakura feel the same way? A single piece of jewelry can be so simple but coming from him, a new darkness soon unfolds.
1. Abandoned Feelings

~*A.N: This story has no relation to the TV Series so no flames if my story is so inaccurate*~

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200. Hey Monopoly man thanks for the free parking!!

~*Abandoned Feelings*~

It was already a month after the Battle City tournament. Yugi, with no avail, had crushed Marik with his Egyptian god card. Whatever happened to Marik, however, remains a shrouded mystery.

"For he's a jolly good fellow," Joey and Tristan sang, lifting Yugi up in the air. "For he's a jolly good fellow. For he's a jolly good fellow…who made Marik get down and cry."

"Guys," Yugi smiled at first but his tone of voice was of irritation. "It's already been a month."

"But we never had the time to honor it." said Joey, placing Yugi down.

"Party at Yugi's house!" Tristan beamed.

"Yeah!" everyone but Yugi and Tea agreed with enthusiasm.

"Party?" Yugi's eyes widened. "Hey wait a minute…" but no one listened as they ran off to the game shop.

"Wow…" Tea looked on as Joey, Tristan, Duke and Serenity run off. "They waited a whole month just for this?"

"Joey and Tristan get weirder and weirder everyday." Yugi nodded, sitting on the park bench. It was a late afternoon and everything seemed back to normal.

Well…almost.

Mai had disappeared right after the finals. And Ryou…Ryou was still in a coma. Last time they heard from him, he was being taken care of by doctors at his own home.

Something didn't seem right. Things weren't all what they seem for Tea. She sat on the bench, staring out into space. She realized, ever since the finals, that she was in love.

Who she was in love with, however, is a different story.

"Tea? Tea?" a voice broke out her thoughts.

"Huh?" Tea looked up, seeing Yugi was still there. "Oh…Yugi."

"Maybe the rest didn't notice but something is bothering you."

"Well…" Tea started to say.

"There's something we need to talk about." Yugi sat up, his tone of voice held a hint of seriousness.

"Oh?" Tea's gaze turned towards the grass, her hands shaking slightly. "What is it?"

"It's rather strange indeed." Yugi held his millennium puzzle in his hands. "I notice this a lot but Yami…well…." he tried to find the right words to say. "I think he has a thing for you."

"H-he does?" Tea's face blushed with embarrassment as she looked back at her friend.

"Yeah. Every time I fall asleep, he would always talk about you non-stop until two in the morning on how beautiful you are and all that lovey-dovey mushy stuff."

"If I recall," Tea forced a grin. "Didn't you have a crush on me back in the fifth grade?"

"Hold it. Please, don't mention about that day…"

"It was Joey's birthday party and Tristan came up with the idea of playing spin the bottle."

"I would assume that was when you had your first kiss." a deep voice called out.

Startled, Tea jumped slightly at the sight of Yami sitting there instead of Yugi. "Wha…When did you…Since when….?"

Yami released a soft laugh. "It's all in a matter of timing Tea."

Tea gave out a nervous laugh before gazing back at the ground. 'Yugi told me everything."

"H-he did?" Yami was surprised at first but attempted to cover it up. "What are you talking about?"

"Yugi told me you had a crush on me." Tea didn't look up.

"Oh, that?" Yami looked down at her. "Well…you see…"

Tea looked up suddenly. "Look…Yami. I really like you, I do. Just how I like Yugi. You two are like my best friends. Heck, maybe even my brothers. In fact, you two, Joey and Tristan, you guys are like a family. A family I never had since both of my parents had died in a plane crash when I was a child."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I just hope you understand how I feel." Tea ruffled Yami's hair playfully.

Yami nodded. "I guess it's okay. As long as…yeah."

"As long as what?" Tea tilted her head to the side confusingly at Yami.

Yami shook his head. "Nothing, never mind. Let's go back to the game shop."

Tea nodded in agreement. "Right." she then stood up.

As the two walked, Yami took a quiet glance at Tea a few times. Finally, out of the blue, he asked. "Is it because there's someone else?"

Tea didn't answer his question so Yami decided to drop it. Tea, however, could not seem to get rid of the name chanting over and over in her mind.

_Bakura…_

Meanwhile, a tall lanky man with hair as white as snow, stood in the darkness gazing down at his hikari. His fingers gripped onto the millennium ring in his hand. Looking out the window to gaze at the neighborhood view, he then shut the curtains closed, blocking any sunlight from entering the room.

A lot had remained in Bakura's mind ever since the Battle City tournament. The images of Tea could not seem to pry off his mind yet he found himself thinking of her in his dreams and in a wakeful state.

"Bitch," he muttered to himself. "That little skank, why the hell am I thinking about her? Anyone who sides with the pharaoh is nothing but dirt."

"Muttering to yourself aren't you Bakura?" a figure stepped out from the darkness. He wore nothing more than the same clothes he used during the Battle City finals, gripping the millennium rod in his hand. "That's a bad sign."

"If it isn't the ultimate dark side of Marik." Bakura sneered. "How have you escaped the shadow realm?"

Marik spun his rod like a baton. "Let's just say I have my ways. I know a part of your soul had resided in the pharaoh's puzzle. How you managed to come back is one thing."

Bakura laughed. "It's like what you said Marik. I have my ways."

"Hmph,' Marik crossed his arms over his chest, not knowing how to comment on Bakura's remark. He then looked down at Bakura's hikari, Ryou. "How long has he been like that?"

"He never woke up ever since my little battle with Yugi in the tournament."

"Screw that shrimp. It's not him you have to worry about. The pharaoh is still alive."

Bakura slowly made his way towards his counterpart, Ryou. Placing the millennium ring around the boy's neck, Bakura gripped his fingers on the ring. "I did not come back to only exact my revenge on the pharaoh."

"Oh?" Marik quirked an eyebrow. "If you're not only here for revenge, what exactly are you after?"

Closing his eyes, he replied softly. "It's more along the lines of who I am after." slowly, his body began to materialize, his soul entering the ring. Seconds later, eyes began to open, the body changing from Ryou to Bakura. Slipping off the bed, he made his way towards the closet, tossing out what he thought was crappy.

"Damn Ryou," he muttered. "The guy doesn't have any good clothes at all."

"Rather odd to see you be so picky." Marik snuck an undercover laugh. "You're not usually this fashionable."

Ignoring Marik, Bakura pulled out Ryou's school uniform.

"So where are you off to at this hour?" Marik chuckled.

A smirk played Bakura's lips. "Where else would those twits be at 6:00? Yugi's house of course." he looked at himself in the mirror.

Suddenly, two doctors stepped in, surprised to see their patient standing, not to mention dressed up.

"Ryou," the elder doctor made his way towards him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going out." was his only reply.

"Not so fast Ryou," the doctor took out his clipboard. "I have no idea how in the world you could have recovered that quickly and all but you can't go places in your condition. This is just temporary but…"

Suddenly, a huge glow came about Marik's millennium rod. The eyes of the doctor turned lifeless as a shattered scream broke from the doctor's lips. His hands held his head, as if he was possessed. Soon, his body fell to the floor, lying lifeless.

Marik chuckled as if he was proud of his deed of sending the pathetic doctor's mind into the shadow realm. The second doctor was equally horrified. Before Marik could deal with him, he charged out of the door.

"Just look at it this way," Marik smiled. "You owe me a favor."

Bakura slowly made his way towards the bedroom door and out of the house. The image of tea still remained constant in his mind. Irritated, he tried to get her off his mind and focus more on important things like dealing with Yami and Marik. 

He had a rather vague memory of Tea sitting by his bedside when he was unconscious. Actually, she was bent over, sleeping on the mattress. Her eyes…

"No!" he screamed out loud. "That Tea's a bitch! She's dirt! She's nothing! She's…"

He then topped. After bicthing about Tea, something struck him. "It can't be!" he just realized he had fallen for Tea. Suddenly, the rain started to pour down, every inch of him was soaking wet. The game shop was only a block away.

_Here we go…_

His millennium ring glowed as he changed back to his hikari side. Casually, with hands in his pockets, he made his way towards the game shop."

~*If the characters are being made fun of, I'm not bashing them so back off flamers ::has water hose in hand::*~

~*To Be Continued*~


	2. A Surprise Visit

~*Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm really glad how much you like the story so far. Oh well, what the heck am I saying, on with the show*~

~*A Surprise Visit*~

            "For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow," Joey, Tristan and Duke sang, swinging their glass or juice back and forth. "Who made Marik go down and cry."

            "How many times are you guys gonna keep singing that?" Yugi had a sweat drop on his forehead.

            "You guys have been singing that stupid song a million times already." Tea rolled her eyes in the back of her head.

            "Hey," Joey glanced at Tea. "You'd be singing with us too seeing that it was Marik who controlled your mind during the Battle City Finals."

            "What do you mean guys?" Tea tilted her head to the side, gazing at the rest strangely.

            "You mean you don't remember?" Serenity downed her drink.

            "I don't remember anything." Tea sat on the counter.

            "Well, let's forget about that day!" Everyone else remembered what happened that horrible day. Right after Yugi…or at at least Yami…defeated Marik in the final battle, Tea attempted to kill Yugi. Force of habit, Yugi challenged the spirit living inside of Tea…the spirit of Marik. Eventually, Yugi obviously won seeing that he won all three Egyptian God cards.

            They heard the door to the shop open, then heard Yugi's grandpa saying. "Sorry sir, we're closed for the…Ryou?"

            Everyone else stopped talking, looking up at the now soaked Ryou standing in the rain. Through the glass door, they saw Ryou in his normal school clothes.

            "Ryou?" Yugi slowly approached the door, opening it. "What are you doing here?"

            "Well," Ryou smiled, tilting his head to the side. "I heard about the little victory party they were throwing for you."

            "How could you have known that?" Tristan jumped up. "You were still at home recovering."

            "That's right," Yugi eyed Ryou suspiciously. "You should be at home trying to regain your strength."

            "The doctors said I could leave." That smile did not leave Ryou's face.

            "What?!?" Everyone was surprised at this unusual announcement.

            "Well that's great Ryou," Yugi's grandpa placed his hands on Ryou's shoulder. "Why don't you dry yourself off in the bathroom."

            Ryou made his way up the stairs and down the hall, dripping with each step.

            "Guys," Duke watched on as Ryou disappeared out of sight. "Something's not right."

            "I know," Tristan took a sip of his drink. "If I was in Ryou's condition, I wouldn't be even standing up and acting like all is normal."

            "What I'm worried more about is that spirit living inside him." Yugi shuffled his monster cards.

            "Yeah," Joey took a glance up the stairs. "We all felt his wrath before and he is as psychotic as Marik."

            "Hey," Yugi looked around. "Where did Tea go?" 

            "Must've gone out for fresh air." Joey shrugged.

            "Yeah but it's raining outside." Duke pointed out the window.

            Ryou, in the meantime, was blow-drying his hair in the bathroom, gazing into his own reflection for a long moment. Wrenching his gaze from his other self, he hung his jacket on the shower rack, using the blow dryer to blow dry off his clothes.

            "Been a while has it not?" a dark voice rose up.

            Startled, Ryou turned around. His features creased as he came face to face with his dark side who sat on the toilet seat cover.

            "You…you…" was all Ryou could say.

            "Ah yes," Bakura smirked. "The light and dark meet once again."

            "If this is trying to hurt any of my friends," Ryou placed on his shirt. "It ain't going to work."

            "Yes, I still want to see Yugi and that damn pharaoh inside of him to suffer. Yes, I still want to go for that millennium puzzle that rightfully belongs to me."

            "Some things never change now do they?" Ryou shook his head.

            Suddenly, the pounding of the door brought the two back into reality. "Hey Ryou," Tea's voice called from the door. "Mind if I talk to you?"

            "Ryou's hand went on the doorknob but didn't turn it to open. His eyes glanced back at Bakura, who just glared back at him.

            "Well, what are you waiting for?" Bakura looked on. "Open it!"

            Swallowing his saliva, Ryou turned the knob only to see Tea stand there. "Tea…"

            Slowly, Tea stepped inside the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind, much to Ryou's surprise. She sat on the edge of the bathtub while Ryou sat on the toilet seat with its lid closed.

            "So out with it. What is this thing that you have to share?"

            "Well," Tea scratched her head. "It's something that I think it's best to share with you. Heh, Yugi or Yami will definitely kill me if they found out."

            "So what is it?"

            "It's…well…it's about Bakura."

            "Oh…him?" Ryou tilted his head to the side.

            "Well, you see, it's just, despite what he did at the Battle City Finals…well, I like him!"

            Ryou's eyes widened in surprise. "You can't be serious! Tea, this is Bakura we're talking about. You know, guy who sided with Marik to kick Yugi's ass."

            "I don't know. It's hard to explain actually. There's just something about him."

            "Oh come on Tea. Yugi and Malik have a dark side and you don't find either of them attractive." Suddenly, the millennium ring glowed. "What the? Bakura you stupid…" but Ryou couldn't stop his dark side from taking over. Not by a long shot. In a matter of seconds, Bakura took over.

            "My hikari has been telling me that," he smirked. "You have feelings for me."

            "Well, it's just…" Tea's face turned red. "I don't know anymore. It's just…well…yes it's true. I like you as how most people would think I had liked Yami."

            Bakura laughed softly. "Well, is that so?" he ran his fingers over Tea's face. "And you want to know if I liked you back the same way you did."

            "I guess that would be nice." Tea smiled.

            _Pathetic_, Bakura thought to himself. _Why should I like little scumbags who follow the pharaoh? That would be like Ishizu falling for Rishid or even Malik's dark side. Especially Tea, that little slut, the most annoying witch next to Serenity. Her and her friendship speeches. God, that's as annoying as Yugi's philosophy on the damn heart of the cards. Last time I checked, they weren't beating. But then again…_he continued to look down at her. _She has a rather unusual attraction that's hard to resist. _Slowly, he leaned forward, closing his eyes.

            Knowing what Bakura wanted, Tea closed her eyes waiting for his kiss. Using his fingers to gently push her head, his lips inched towards hers.

            "Hey come on!" Joey was pounding the door. "What's the hold up Ryou? Yugi has only one bathroom you know!!"

            Opening their eyes, the two gazed at each other, then towards the doorway.

            "Here Joey," Yugi's grandpa handed Joey the bathroom key. "Maybe you could try opening the door now."

            "Hey, thanks gramps." Joey jammed the key inside the keyhole.

            "Oh shit!" Tea's eyes widened with panic. "What are we gonna do?" her voice was lowered into a whisper.

            "Hmm…I have an idea…" Bakura replied.

            Suddenly, the door opened and there stood Joey, Duke, Yugi and his grandpa.

            "Oh my word!" Joey gazed into the entrance of the bathroom.

~*To Be Continued*~


	3. Blackmail Showdown

~*Blackmail Showdown*~

            "Oh damn Ryou-kun!" Joey stepped inside. Ryou was kneeling on the floor right before the toilet, his head resting on the toilet seat.

            "Ryou," Yugi's grandpa stood next to him. "Are you all right?"

            "Tristan was right." Yugi tried to help Ryou up. "I think you really should go home and recover."

            "It's all right Yugi. My doctors warned me that this would happen."

            "Ryou, why don't you clean yourself up? I'll drop you home after okay?" Yugi's grandpa left the bathroom. Yugi and Joey soon followed after.

            Ryou watched as the three were out of sight. His ring glowed as he changed himself into his dark side. Standing up, he closed the door, then the toilet seat, sitting down on it. His fingers reached out to grasp the shower curtain, sliding it open. His eyes glazed at Tea's body curled up in the tub. "It's safe. They're gone."

            "Are you sure?" Tea raised her head towards Bakura.

            "I wouldn't lie now would I?" he extended his hand, helping her out of the tub.

            "Well," Tea scratched her head. "You are known for being a traitor. Stabbing your former friend in the back."

            Smirking, Bakura pulled Tea onto his lap, causing her to blush with such embarrassment. His arms wrapped around her waist, leaning his chest onto her back, his lips pressing onto her earlobe, whispering. "I haven't betrayed everyone."

            No longer could Tea move an inch without feeling embarrassed. Bakura's hold on her became tighter. "You wanted to kill Yugi and his dark side. You also wanted to kill Joey ever since Kaiba came up with the whole Battle City tournament thing."

            "So I wanted to kill those pip squeaks. They mean nothing to me." He kissed her earlobe, his dark whisper never ceased to fade. "But answer this. When was the last time I wanted to kill you?"

            "I…well…" Tea started to say.

            "I saw the way you looked at me when we were in the blimp. You always had a tendency to stay in my room for long periods of time. There were even nights where you claim to have been sleepwalking yet you end up lying right next to me."

            "Stop it!" Tea shrieked.

            Bakura turned Tea around, his fingers lifting her head up so she could face him. "One thing I know about being with someone is that you never, ever lie." He then leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.

            "Bakura!" Tea tried to squirm but Bakura's hands held her down. Minutes pass by as Tea finally gave in. There was no way she could resist the dark side of seduction.

            _God, _Tea called out in her mind, _if the gang finds out, they'll think I'm a whore._ She felt his fingers clawing her back while his other hand snake underneath her shirt. Closing her eyes, she lazily kissed him back, her fingers fingering the chain that wrapped around his neck. The soft passion continued to last about ten minutes. Tea was lost in the euphoria that Bakura created.

            "Don't mind me Ryou-kun," Joey stepped inside the bathroom, grinning. "I'm just here to get my keys that I left…whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell is going on?"

            Startled, Tea broke the kiss, looking at Joey? "Joey wait! It's not what it looks like."

            "When good girls have gone wild! I've seen it on that hentai tape before. But now this is when good girls gone bade." He then turned around, starting to run. "Yami! Yami-kun!"

            Bakura stood up, running after Joey. Just before Joey could reach the stairs, Bakura grabbed Joey by the arm, pulling him towards his chest. One arm wrapped around his waist while the other clamped his mouth.

            "You just keep quiet you fool!" Bakura sneered, dragging Joey in the hallway. Joey began cussing although it was silenced from Bakura's hand.

            "Joey, did you call me?" Yami made his way up the stairs. He then noticed Ryou holding Joey. "Ryou? What are you doing to Joey?"

            Ryou smiled. "Joey choked on something on his way up the stairs and I was going to escort him to the bathroom."

            "Oh," Yami gave Ryou a quick nod. "Must be from those shrimp cocktails. By the way, Yugi's grandpa is waiting for you outside."

            "Tell him I'll be a few minutes." Ryou continued to drag Joey all the way to the bathroom. As soon as Yami went back down the stairs, the millennium ring started to glow, causing Ryou to change back to Bakura.

            "You just got lucky!" Joey glared at Bakura. "If Yami were to see that you're back, he'll be kicking your ass."

            "Not as much as he wants to kick Marik's." Bakura smirked, tossing Joey inside the bathroom. "Tea, do me a favor and wait outside."

            "You're not going to torture Joey are you?"

            That smirk never left his lips. "Torture him? Yes. Killing him? No. There's a difference." He watched Tea leaving the bathroom before making his way towards the door, dragging Joey along, locking it.

            He then picked up Joey, pressing him against the wall, glaring at him with the most demonic eyes he had seen. "Listen Joey, one word that comes from your mouth about what you had seen today, I shall see to it that you suffer as much as I did."

            "Sending me to the Shadow Realm?" Joey replied sarcastically. "Wow Bakura, you can't come up with anything original."

            Bakura laughed softly. "I'm not sending you to the Shadow Realm in that instant. How is your little sister…what's her name…Serenity. There you go!"

            "Hold it Bakura! If you think twice about hurting Serenity, I swear, I will knock some sense into that head of yours."

            "I'll be glad to torture your sister. Toy with her as a matter of fact. And after that, I'll hand her over to Marik so he can deal with her."

            "You wouldn't dare!" Joey's eyes widened with fear.

            "Oh, but I can. And I will, if lips speak of what you had seen and heard, I guarantee you, you will watch first hand on what Marik and I will do to Serenity."

            "Marik's back? But how?"

            "I couldn't possibly tell you that!" Bakura wrapped his fingers around Joey's neck. "So, do we have a deal?"

            "No deal." Joey uttered.

            "If that's the way you feel." His grip on Joey's neck became tighter.

            "All right, all right!" Joey screamed. "I won't tell anyone about you making time with Tea and the fact that Marik's back!"

            "Good, then we have an agreement." He shoved Joey onto the floor. Joey got up and unlocked the door.  Yami, Yugi's grandpa and Tea were chatting away.

            "Joey?" Yami gazed at an agitated Joey. "Are you all right?"

            "You look really flushed." Tea gave Joey a worried look.

            "The shrimp cocktails did a number to Joey." Ryou smiled. "But I'm sure he'll be fine.

            "Okay Ryou," Yugi's grandpa held the keys. "How about we get going?"

            "No problem," he then turned to Tea. "Oh Tea, I almost forgot." He took out a piece of paper all folded up before handing it to her. "Here you go."

            "What's this?" Tea looked down on the paper.

            "Read it later." Ryou smirked, following Yugi's grandpa to the car.

~*~All Cliffhangers are brought to you buy the movie "Cliffhangers" LOL. Anywho, to be continued. Please read my newest story "Bloodline Chronicles and review when you have time please…I made the chappies longer too*~


	4. I'm My Own Eyewitness

~*Thank you for the reviews you guys. I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story. WARNING: Lemon in this story. Okay, you've been warned ^_^. Oh, and to Scarlet-Moonlight…hope you don't get mad when you read this story. One of your stories kinda inspired me to write this next chapter. Didn't mean to steal your idea -_-()…er…no Bakura's not a vampire hehehehe*~

~*I'm My Own Eyewitness*~

            At about 10:30, Tea finally arrived home. Opening the door, she made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Her eyes gazed at the glow in the dark stars that clung to her ceiling. The events that have taken place in the game shop seemed to be a sweet, yet confusing dream.  Could Bakura like her out of love or lust? This question continued to cycle through her mind the whole time ever since Bakura left the game shop.

            "First there's Yami. I've known him for…what…ever since Yugi managed to finish his millennium puzzle. Nice, caring, even if he was Yugi's dark side. Weird…he sometimes knows more about me than I know myself." Her eyes closed for a moment before opening them again. "But then there's Bakura. At first I detested him seeing that he turned us into duel monsters. Then when we went to the Battle City Tournament, he sided with the son of a bastard known as Marik. Now…he's just pushing it and for some reason, I…I…" she clamped her hand over her mouth. 

Reaching inside her pocket, she took out the slip of paper that Ryou handed her. Unfolding it, she noticed that it was a phone number. "Ryou never gives anyone his phone number." Debating on whether to dial the number for a few minutes, she finally worked up the nerve to pick up her cordless phone and punch in the numbers. Once…twice…

            "Hello?" a sinister, dark voice called out. 

            Tea was surprised at the one who answered. Instantly, she turned off her phone, slamming it onto the charger. "Ryou can't possibly…he gave me Marik's phone number?!?"

            The doorbell sounded throughout the house. Slowly getting up, she made her way down the stairs and to the front door. A dark figure stood there with four roses in his hand. Each rose held a different color. Black, blood red, white and blue. "Have a delivery for Miss Mazaki."

            "Bakura?!?" Tea was taken back. Sure enough, it was Bakura standing there. He took her had in his, pressing the thorns firmly onto her hand, causing Tea to wince in pain as the thorns slowly pierced through her skin, a trickle of blood dripping down.

            "I'm not so sure what's your favorite color." He stepped inside, latching up the door.

            "Well, they're nice." Tea smiled. "I think I have a vase somewhere in the kitchen." She took the three roses to the kitchen.

            Just as she reached for the top cabinet, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Tea's body froze for a moment, standing there. Opening the cabinet, she took out a glass vase, cradling it in her arms before settling it on the counter. She gathered the three roses in her hands, her fingers trying to avoid the thorns and placed it in the vase.

            Suddenly, she felt another soft rose brushing her cheek. Glancing down, she noticed it was a black rose that she perhaps have missed. 

            "I know how we can pass the time." Bakura whispered in her ear.

            "Really?" Tea looked up at Bakura curiously. "What do you wanna do?"

            "Well," he started to circle around her slowly. "I thought we could play a game of truth or dare."

            "I don't like the sound of this." Tea quirked an eyebrow.

            "My dear, it's really simple," he dropped the black rose into the vase. "When one picks the truth, they must tell nothing more than the truth. And when one picks dare, they have no choice but to do what one asks."

            "Don't you think I've known that already?!?" Tea snapped. 

            "Good, then you wouldn't mind playing." Bakura released a soft chuckle. "Truth or dare Mazaki?"

            "I…uh…" Tea stuttered.

            "Come on Tea, it's a win-win situation." Bakura halfheartedly taunted.

            She knew there was no escape in this, especially when it dealt with the dark side. "All right, if it makes you happy, I pick truth."

            "The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me Ra." Bakura crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you have a crush on me when I tried to kill your friend Yugi?"

            "Well…" Tea struggled to find the right words to say. "I'm not sure how am I supposed to explain this but…well…there's just something about you. I never told anyone this but I have a thing for the dark side."

            "If you have a thing for the dark side, why didn't you fall for Marik?"

            "Marik is a violent maniac." Tea crossed her arms over her chest.

            "If you say so…" Bakura looked out the window.

            "Hey wait, we're playing truth or dare." Tea glared at Bakura. "It's my turn. Truth or dare?"

            'Let's not be too hasty Mazaki." Bakura grinned. "I'll have to go with truth on this one."

            "All right…um…h…" Tea tried to think of something worth knowing.

            "Having trouble?" Bakura grinned.

            "Shutup! You're making me lose my concentration." She paused for a moment. "All right Bakura, why did you give me Marik's phone number?"

            A soft laugh escaped the lips of Bakura. "He seemed to grow rather fond of you ever since he first controlled your mind. Been a while since you spoke to each other. So he told me to give you his phone number."

            "You mean Marik's back from the…"

            But before Tea could finish her question, Bakura clamped his hand over her mouth silencing her. "Shh…I suggest you don't tell anyone this."

            Meanwhile, Yugi was trotting along Tea's neighborhood. He was passing by Tea's house when he caught a glimpse of her in the kitchen. He wondered what Yami would say about this. After all, Yami was no longer within his puzzle. Ever since his grandpa decided to steal the pharaoh's tomb with the body inside, they managed to bring back the pharaoh from the dead. Now they are two separate bodies.

            Slowly, he approached the front door when he heard voices. Stepping away from the doorstep, he made his way toward the kitchen window, peeking in. His eyes widened seeing his best friend with Bakura. "No way," he muttered to himself. "He can't be back. Then that means…"

            "You had your fun Tea." Bakura leaned against the counter. Now it's my turn. Truth or dare?"

            "I'm not answering any more stupid questions…"

            "I assume it's a dare then." That smile did not leave his lips.

            "Yeah, that's right." Tea's eyes sparkled with challenge. "It's a dare."

            Slowly, Bakura approached her, his eyes locked onto hers. Both are unaware that Yugi was watching from the window. "If you were to love me as you say, I dare you to give yourself willingly for one night."

            Tea's eyes widened as he said this. "You want a night of passion or something?"

            Bakura nodded in reply. "Exactly what I was going for." He then leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Tea tried to fight him but Bakura was too strong for her. His fingers interlocked with hers as he pressed her body onto the table.

            "I think I'm gonna be sick." Yugi rolled his eyes. He then snuck past the kitchen and to the back of the house.

            Meanwhile, Bakura and Tea continued their dark dance. His arms wrapped around her before running his hands onto her shoulders.

            Tea coiled her arms around Bakura's waist. She tilted her head to the side, resting it on his shoulder while he placed kisses down her neck. The world seemed to stay still for a time as Tea was lost in herself in this so called "dare" that Bakura had requested. She felt his hands running down her back, his fingers digging into her skin.

            Bakura didn't seem lost himself. He was fully aware at what he was doing and was getting one of the things he wanted: Power. And he continued to overpower his new lover. Continuing with the kiss, he then leaned forward, nibbling on her earlobe, whispering. "Wrap your legs around me."

            "Say what?!?" Tea could hardly believe her ears.

            "No more truth or dare Tea." Bakura stroked her cheek with his fingers. With his other hand, he lifted one of her legs.

            The urge to kick Bakura off came over her but this time, Tea fought it off. With her other leg, she wrapped both of them around his waist.

            Gently, Bakura lifted Tea up, carrying her out of the kitchen and to the staircase. Tea kissed him lazily while Bakura kissed her back, his tongue sliding inside her mouth.

            Suddenly, a knock sounded off through the house. Startled, Tea broke the kiss, settling her feet onto the floor. She felt Bakura's hand slide up her leg, causing her to blush deeply. In a shaky voice, she called out, "Who is it?"

            "It's me," a familiar voice called out. "Just me, Yami."

            "Oh shit!" Tea's eyes widened with fear.

            "Damn you pharaoh." Bakura rasped, glaring at the closed door.

            "Look Bakura," Tea whispered, looking up at him. "Just go to my room. Hide anywhere. If Yami sees you here, he'll kill the both of us."

            Bakura looked down at Tea for a long time, not really saying anything. Obediently, he turned around and made his way up the stairs.

            As soon as he was out of sight, Tea made her way towards the door, opening it. Sure enough, Yami stood there, wearing a sleeveless black top, long black pants and his millennium puzzle around his neck. He stood there for a few moments before speaking once more. "May I come in?"

            "Uh…" Tea shot a nervous glance around the house. "Sure." She stepped to the side as Yami stepped in. His eyes looked over Tea once more.

            "I was wondering if you want to go to the new 24 hour diner in Ginza."

            "Sure," Tea smiled. "Just let me change my clothes okay?"

            Yami's only reply was a simple nod as he watched Tea climb up the stairs.

            Tea slowly entered her room and to her closet, intending to get a sweater. As she opened it, she was surprised to see Bakura inside.

            "Where are you going?" he whispered.

            "Bakura, you have to leave." She reached inside her closet, taking out a pink wool sweater. "I don't know what Yami will do if he were to find you here."

            "Tell me where I can meet you." He helped Tea with her sweater.

            "I…but…" she stuttered as she placed her arms through the sleeves.

            A bit annoyed at her hesitation, Bakura spun her around so she was facing him. Pulling her close to him, he then pressed his lips onto her, kissing her hungrily. After a few moments, he broke the kiss, gazing into her eyes.

            Catching her own breath, Tea nearly stumbled but grasped onto Bakura's wrist for support. She then whispered in the cold night. "There's a new 24 hour diner somewhere in Ginza. That's…that's where he's taking me."

            "Pretty late don't you think?" Bakura's eyes gazed upon the clock hanging on Tea's wall. It was already 11:30. He then felt Tea tugging onto his wrist. "What are you doing?"

            "You can't use my front door." Tea whispered frantically. "Unless if you want Yami to kill you."

            "So how do you expect me to get out?"

            Taking him by the hand, Tea led him to the window, opening it. "I know it's a long jump. Just climb down the tree over there." She pointed to the tree that stood next to her window.

            Bakura slowly climbed through the window, planting his feet onto the tree branch. He stood there for a few moments before leaning in and planted a soft kiss on her lips, whispering, "Good night." He then jumped off the tree branch and ran off into the night, unaware that Yugi was watching from the bushes. When he was sure enough that Tea was out of his sight, he got out of the bushes and ran off.

            Tea gazed at the sky above her for a few more minutes before he heard the sound of footsteps shuffling towards her room. Looking up, a stab of fear ran through her veins as she came face to face with Yami.

            "Ready to go?" Yami gave a warm smile.

            "Sure." Tea smiled back.

~*~*~*~*~

~*At the Diner*~

            Yami took Tea by the hand, leading her to the last booth in the restaurant. They had not noticed this but they have passed by the booth where Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Duke and Serenity were sitting. The diner was nearly empty except for the gang.

            Suddenly, a familiar man strode towards the table, eyeing Yami and Tea for a long time. "Anything I can get for the two of you?"

            Tea looked up at the waiter, unable to believe what she was seeing. "Pegasus?!?"

            Pegasus gave out a small laugh. "Ah yes, it's a small business Yami, Tea…but it should be one of my successes to my empire."

            "So who's working under this empire?" Yami glared at Pegasus.

            "At this hour, just Bandit Keith." Pegasus grinned.

            "Anyway, I'll just take some green tea." Tea said quietly.

            "Very well." Pegasus jotted something down on his notepad. "I'll be back." He then walked away. Minutes passed by as Bandit Keith made his way towards their booth. With one broom in his hand, he slowly settled the cup of green tea in front of her before striding past them, grumbling something about Pegasus. All was silent between the two. Tea's eyes glanced out of the window at the nightly view.

            "I have noticed something." Yami's eyes kept on her. "Something's bothering you."

            "Huh?" Tea looked up at Yami. "Oh…well…Yami, I'm doing fine." She smiled as she took a sip of her tea. "You don't have to worry about me."

            "You guys wouldn't believe what I have seen on my way over here." Yugi's voice rang out.

            "What the?" Tea spun her head around only to see Yugi standing on the table.

            "I didn't know Yugi and the rest was coming." Yami looked up at a standing Yugi.

            "On my way over here, I was about to stop by Tea's house and ask her if she wanted to come along with me to the diner. But when I looked through the window, I saw the most grossest, the most vomiting picture in my life."

            Tea's eyes widened. Could Yugi have been spying on her and Bakura? She shook her head, trying to shake off that thought as she stood up, making her way towards the next booth where Yugi is. Before she could open her mouth to protest, Yugi carelessly continued.

            "I looked inside the window and there I saw Tea making out with Bakura!!"

            "Say what?!?" Everyone, especially Yami, was shocked to hear Yugi say that.

            "Yugi you dumb ass liar!!" Tea raised her fist towards him. "Bakura's carcass is still pinned in the Shadow Realm!"

            "Jeez Yugi, leave us out of your fantasies." Mai rolled her eyes back. "Besides, Tea's right. Thanks to Marik, Bakura's history."

            "The question is though, why would Yugi say such a thing?" Yami tilted his head to the side.

            "Yeah," Tristan looked up at Tea. "How often does Yugi say these sort of things?"

            Joey remained silent for the time being. He knew what was going on. His fists clenched tightly, fighting the urge to reveal the dark secret and what he had seen. _Anything to protect Serenity_…he said in his mind.

            "You don't have to lie Tea," Yugi glared at his friend. "I saw you! What do you think, I was born yesterday?!?"

            "You definitely were." A familiar voice called out. Looking up, everyone was surprise to see Ryou step in.

            "Ryou-kun?" Duke was surprised to see the white haired boy stepped in.

            Yugi turned his head to see Ryou. Unfortunately, his hostility had not worn down. "Ryou, you know something we don't know! Spill it!"

            "I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryou replied calmly.

            "Oh don't play charades with me." Yugi continued on with his bantering. "Your dark side within you is back and you know it. Your Yami was making out with Tea."

            "Get a grip Yugi Mutou!" Mai was getting annoyed of this silly argument.

            "You're getting me confused Yugi." Ryou's eyes widened with confusion.

            "Don't lie to me Ryou. You should know seeing that you tend to watch what's going on from your millennium necklace."

            "You've got not witnesses." Tristan watched Yugi.

            "I'm my own eyewitness!" Said Yugi.

            "You can't be your own eyewitness!" Ryou snapped.

            "Oh yes I can." Yugi's expression challenged the calm Ryou.

            "All right then," Ryou crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll be my own eyewitness."

            "Guys…" Tea started to say.

            "And," Ryou continued, obviously ignoring Tea. "My eyewitness is telling me that I have been at home until midnight, trying to regain my strength. I forced myself to sneak past the doctors to get here."

            "Well that's enough for me." Joey downed his drink. "Face it Yugi, Ryou's telling the truth."

            "Joey?!?" Yugi was shocked to see Joey, for the first time, not take his side.

            "Besides Yugi," Joey stood up. "How can Ryou make out with Tea, if that's what you really saw, when he was at home recovering? He got sick during your party and your old man had to send him home."

            "Hey wait a minute…" Yugi's voice shook.

            As the argument continued, Yami stepped to the side, watching the scene unfold. _Something's not right. I have a feeling that the power of evil has resurrected once again. And with Ryou's story, I think there is more to what he's saying but what?_ His eyes then glanced at Joey. _And Joey…something's definitely wrong here. As far as I know, Joey never went against Yugi. If I'm correct, he probably holds a clue to what's going on but he's been blackmailed to keep his mouth shut. The question is who's behind this?_

~*To Be Continued*~


	5. Cross Your Heart: A Secret Revealed

_~*Cross Your Heart: A Secret Revealed*~_

            Yami continued to watch the argument continue on. His eyes glanced up at Bandit Keith and Pegasus who just stood behind the counter and did nothing to break it up.

            "You wouldn't know porn when you see one!" Yugi glared at Ryou, still standing on the table.

            "Even you!" Ryou's eyes never wrenched away from Yugi. "You're the one that's being a peeping tom trying to spy on Tea."

            "That's enough you guys!" Tea fumed. "Look, story straight. Ryou and Bakura were never at my house. I was at home alone until 11:30 when Yami showed up and took me here. Are we clear?"

            "Oh…" Mai pretended to look at her watch. "Will you look at the time? I gotta feed Hanako."

            "Who's Hanako?" Tristan looked up at Mai strangely.

            "My cat." Mai smiled, sliding off the booth.

            "But you don't have a…" Duke started to say but Mai started to pull Duke and Tristan from their seats, dragging them out of the diner.

            "I believe I should take my leave as well." Ryou spoke softly, turning around.

            "You don't have to leave Ryou-chan." Tea placed her hand on Ryou's shoulder. Why don't you stay and eat something?"

            "Yeah, and we're not through yet." Yugi hopped off the table.

            "Yugi," Yami spoke sternly. "That's enough. I'll take you back to the game shop. You're flushed and tired." He then looked up at Ryou. "Since you're about to leave, you might as well walk with us. I'm gonna drop Tea off to her house."

            Ryou nodded. "I wouldn't mind. Just let me order something."

            Yawning, Yugi started to curl on one of the seats, his hand resting on Joey's lap. Noticing this, Yami pulled Yugi gently by the arm and placed him on his back. He felt his hikari's arms wrap around his neck, his soft warm breathing blowing gently as he lifted him into a piggyback position.

            After Ryou got his pork bun, he faced Yami and Tea. "Oh well, I'm ready. Let's go." He then made his way towards the exit. Tea and Yami soon followed, leaving Joey and Serenity alone. 

            Serenity finished up her pie, staring at her brother. Joey just finished his drink not noticing her stare. Five minutes passed by as he took a glance at his sister. "What? What is it?"

            "You can tell me Joey." Said Serenity.

            "Tell you what?" Joey gave his sister a nervous look.

'           "Joey," Serenity took Joey's hand in hers. "Something has been bothering you. Tell me."

            For a long time, Joey continued to live in denial but finally gave in. "Serenity, if I were to tell you, I will never forgive myself."

            "Don't say those sort of things." Serenity gave his brother a worried look.

            "You must promise me this sis. Promise that you won't tell anyone about what I had told you."

            "All right, so what is it?"

            Joey sucked in his breath. "See, during Yugi's party, Ryou was supposedly in the bathroom being his sick self. But when I went back to the bathroom to get my keys, I saw Bakura and Tea and they were making out."

            "So what Yugi was saying is true?"

            "I can only assume it is." Joey released his sister's hand. His eyes gazed out the window at the night view. The roads were bare, free of cars and people.

            "Joey, you have to tell Yugi or Yami." Serenity insisted. "Bakura is exactly how Marik is. They're both crazy! And why did you have to keep it a secret?"

            "I can't." Joey pounded his fist on the table. "That Bakura would've done something horrible."

            "And what could he have done."

            "I don't exactly know but I don't trust him or Marik."

            Serenity's eyes widened. "You're telling me Marik's back?"

            "Perhaps I am." A familiar voice replied.

            "No way!" Joey was shocked at what he was seeing. There sitting on the bar stool right next to the booth was someone rather familiar. Wearing a black shirt, a rare hunter's cape and a pair of old khaki pants, a sinister smile curled his lips.

            "Marik?!?" Joey kept pointing at him.

            "Ah, it's good to be out of the Shadow Realm." He sighed softly, his eyes locking onto the two. "It's never easy to escape that place but thanks to Shadi…"

            "Shadi?!?" Joey was getting shocked every moment. "You mean the guy with the fruit basket for his head?"

            "Who's Shadi?" Serenity looked up at her brother curiously.

            "I'm sure you remember him." Marik smiled. "Recently, he managed to grab a millennium item that was supposedly lost."

            "I know who you can talk this sort of thing to." Joey whipped out his cell phone, punching in a few numbers. "Hello…Yami…"

            _The pharaoh! _Marik's face twitched.

            'I think you should know that your friend…" but before he could continue, Marik yanked the phone off of Joey's hands and threw it as hard as he could to the wall, smashing it.

            "Hey!" Joey glared at Marik. "That's cost me $400!!"

            "It's gonna cost you more if you don't learn how to keep your mouth shut." Marik sneered. "You've already broken one of your little compromises with Bakura and that was to keep your silence towards Bakura's relationship with Tea."

            "What's the point in keeping it a secret when Yami is going to find out?"

            "Hmph. Because there are a few others who are struggling to keep their feelings for Miss Mazaki. Two of them are obviously Yugi and the pharaoh."

            "Is there a third one?" Serenity looked up at Marik curiously.

            "Actually, there is." Marik supped his drink.

            "Who?"

            "I'm in no position to say. Now, let me tell you about the millennium bracelet."

            "The millennium what?" Joey looked at Marik dumbfounded.

            "Quiet Joey," Serenity placed a finger onto her lips. "I wanna hear Marik's story."

            "Say what?" Joey was taken back at what his sister just said. "Serenity, you want to listen to this freak show?"

            Serenity turned towards her brother, her eyes gazing at his lifelessly. "Of course I want to listen to Marik's story."

            Joey's eyes widened as soon as he saw the look on her. He then glared at Marik, his fist clenching tightly. "Marik you fucking dumb ass!! Release my sister from your mind control this instant!"

            "I'm sure she'll be of good use." Marik chuckled softly, resting his millennium rod on his lap.

            "Release her Ishtar!" Joey growled.

            "Just listen to the story Wheeler or I'll scramble your mind like I did the last time." And to this, Marik chuckled.

            "Do that and I will make sure you never touch any of us ever again."

            "Anyway," Marik continued on, ignoring Joey. "The millennium bracelet, as I was saying, is one of the lost millennium items that Shadi managed to find. That is…until it disappeared out of his hands. The history of that item…well…it used to belong to a young sorceress of ancient Egypt. Now this sorceress, she is the wielder of the Shadow Realm. In other words, a dark goddess. From the scriptures, she had tried to kill the pharaoh."

            'He tried to kill Yami?" Joey's voice shook. "Why are you acting so nice Ishtar? I know you wanna kill us, especially Yami!"

            "A new danger far beyond my control has reached this very realm. The bracelet, I believe, has found its owner. If that person realizes its true power, hell will break loose."

            "What does that mean?" Joey looked on. "Who owns the bracelet?"

            "I believe you should ask Shadi that." Marik wrote something on a piece of paper handing it to Joey.

            Taking the paper, Joey read the address, then looked up at Marik. "He owns that pawn shop by Domino Train Station?" Joey looked up at Marik quizzically.

            "Go figure that out yourself." He snapped. He then approached Serenity, placing his hand on her cheek. In return, Serenity nuzzled lightly on his hand.

            Joey stared at this, wide-eyed in disbelief, unable to believe what is taking place. "Marik, stop this lovey-dovey crap! You're making me sick! Get my sister off your control now!!"

            "Not so soon. I believe she can be of good use in assisting me of getting that bracelet. Next to becoming pharaoh, I desire to posses the power to control the Shadow Realm."

            "You're making my sister your puppet? You already can summon that god forsaken hell hole, isn't that enough?"

            "The shadow realm is a nightmare far beyond your dreams. Sure I could summon it but when you get freaks like the pharaoh around, you know something wrong is bound to happen. But when you posses the bracelet, you've got unlimited powers to the dark." He held out his millennium rod, watching it glow for a moment as Serenity's eyes returned to its normal self.

            Hopping off the stool, Marik placed a $5 bill on the counter, slowly leaving the diner. Joey looked on at Marik for a long moment, unsure of what to make of this scene. _Marik was less of a psycho than he was back at the Battle City Blimp. Why is he after that stupid piece of gold jewelry more than Yami now?_

~*~*~*~

            At around 1:30 that morning, Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Tea finally arrived at her house. Smiling, Tea spoke sleepily, "I guess I should be really going."

            "Um…Tea…" Ryou scratched his head. Is it all right if I use your bathroom?"

            "Don't…" Yugi muttered in his sleep. "You guys…Bakura's back. He and Marik are gonna kill us all."

            "That's it Yugi." Yami scooted his hikari up. "You're really starting to get on my nerves. Let's go." He then turned back towards Tea. "I should get going as well. The sooner I get to the game shop, the sooner I get this load off my back." Grinning, he then made his way down the sidewalks.

            Tea looked on for a long time at Yami. Without looking at Ryou, she made her way towards her house. "Come on Ryou, I'll show you were the bathroom is."

            "I've changed my mind Tea." A dark voice replaced the innocent Ryou.

            Startled, Tea looked back to see Bakura standing there, a box in his hand. His eyes locked onto Tea's holding it out. "Got a little something for you." 

            "Really?" Tea made her way towards Bakura.

            Bakura handed her the small box, gazing down at her for a long moment, watching Tea's fingers claw at the wrapping paper. She then opened the box only to reveal a rather odd gold bracelet. The amulet resembled the same symbol as what was on every millennium item. "Wow…is this a millennium item."

            "I'm not certain. I have gotten it from a gift shop."

            Tea tried it on, sliding it onto her wrist. There were two spikes that stuck onto each side. One was facing up while the other pointed down. "How much was this?"

            "I don't think it actually matters."  
            Tea's eyes admired the bracelet for a second or two before looking up at an expressionless Bakura. Looking up at him strangely, she finally spoke. "Is something wrong Bakura?"

            Bakura's silence hung in the air for what seemed to be hours. His lips parted, closed, then closed, and then opened once more as he spoke. "Tea," his fingers caressed her cheek before dropping it to the side. His voice remained emotionless, yet at the same time emotionless. "I don't think we should see each other anymore after this night."

            Tea's eyes widened, shocked at what he just said. "What? Bakura…what…" her voice shook, stuttering, unable to form a complete sentence. "Why…"

            "It's best if you don't know why Tea." His eyes fixed to the concrete of the sidewalk.

            A single tear streaked down her face. Tea could not speak, as a dark void seemed to have overcome her. Her eyes stared off into nothingness. Her hear felt as if it had shattered countless times over and over again. No longer was the innocence that she usually carried with her but only the eyes of a lost child. For an odd reason, he could not bare to see Tea torn apart yet he knew he could not keep up with how he felt. For him, he never knew if he could ever love Tea the way he or she…the way they both had wanted with out destiny interfering within their lives. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he then slowly turned and walked down the sidewalk.

            "Bakura, wait." Tea called out.

            Stopping in his tracks, Bakura slowly looked back at Tea. "Yes?"

            "Do you really hate me?" her voice shook, her fist clenched tightly as tears streamed down her face.

            Bakura looked on at Tea for what seemed to be eternity before he shifted his gaze to the ground. No way he could answer that, even if he had a lot on his mind. His feet shuffled, continuing his long walk. "I don't know if I could answer that truthfully." He then disappeared out of sight, leaving a distraught Tea standing there.

o.o? Didn't expect that huh? ^__^ 

o.o!! Don't kill me! There are more chapters to go ~Sets up road blocks for angry readers~

~*To Be Continued and thanks for the great reviews!~


	6. Emotional Roller Coaster

__

Emotional Roller Coaster

The next day at school, Tea felt more miserable than she had felt the night before. Anyone who tried to speak to her, she would give them a blank stare or a weak hello.

"Man," Joey looked on from outside the classroom at Tea, who was sitting alone on her desk, gazing out the window. "I've never seen Tea like this before."

"Me neither." Yugi gazed at Tea, worried about his friend.

"Hey it's your fault Yugi!" Mai crossed her arms over her chest. "You're the one making up those stupid ass comments about Tea kissing up Bakura."

"But it's true," Yugi insisted. "I saw those two."

'We get your point Yugi," Joey nudged his friend on the head. "And quite frankly, I don't believe you." he then made his way in the class with Mai following him.

Fuming, Yugi banged his head on the doorframe. Never, as far as he knew, had he seen Joey acting so defensive. He just didn't seem the same ever since the party. Suddenly, he saw Serenity walking down the hallway. "Hey Serenity!" he called out.

"Huh?" Serenity stopped in her tracks, looking up to see Yugi. "Oh, hey Yugi."

He ran towards her. "Look, there's something I gotta ask you."

Serenity quirked an eyebrow, giving him a strange look. "Uh…okay. Ask away."

Yugi cleared his throat. "Well, I know you know something's wrong with Joey. You've got to tell me."

"Yugi," Serenity calmly placed her hand on his shoulder. "Joey is still not feeling himself ever since he lost to Marik in the finals. Just…just give him time please." she then turned on her heel and walked down the halls at a fast pace.

Yugi stared at Serenity blankly before nodding to himself.

~*~*~

Meanwhile, Joey slowly approached Tea, his eyes looking down at her. As soon as he was right beside her, he spoke, "Tea?"

Slowly, Tea looked up at her friend. "Hey Joey." she greeted in a solemn tone.

Pulling a chair, Joey sat down right across from her. "I've never seen you like this before. What's wrong?"

Tea gazed down at her arm at the bracelet that Bakura had given her, a single tear streaked down her face.

"What's this?" Joey took Tea's arm in his hand, looking over the strange jewelry. "This looks like that puzzle Yugi has. Where's you get it?"

"Joey," Tea snapped. "That's enough! I'm just not in the mood to talk about it, all right?!?"

"All right class," a familiar voice called out. "You're going to have a substitute today." and at then, a familiar looking man stepped in the classroom wearing a long black jacket,, black pants and unusual shoes. Glasses rimmed his eyes, his hair sticking out like a porcupine.

Yugi's eyes widened as he saw the new substitute teacher stepped in. He then stood up, pointing his finger at the teacher. "Marik you weed hacker! How the hell did you get out of the Shadow Realm?!?"

Marik fixed a glare at Yugi before taking his seat. "Young man, you are not to call any teacher by their first name. And you must be Yugi." he then took out two buckets filled with water. "Now go stand in the hallway."

Grumbling, Yugi took the two buckets and stormed out of the classroom.

Two hours later, Marik was writing a formula on the board. As the students were copying, Tea was staring out of the window. Memory flashbacks of Bakura flashed in her mind. The way Bakura's bangs fell on to his face.; she could still feel his lips, the taste of sweetness and ecstasy staining her mouth. Even to this moment, she still could feel his arms around her waist. But she knew it was just a memory. In reality, Bakura had no longer loved her.

__

"Miss Anzu Mazaki." Marik's voice broke into Tea's chain of thoughts.

Startled, Tea looked up at the substitute teacher. "Oh…uh…what…well…"

A barely audible chuckle escaped from Marik's lips. He was standing right next to her, his arms crossed over his chest. "I would like to see you after school Mazaki. Now, just simply answer the problem on the board like a good little girl. The rest of your classmates are doing the same thing."

~*~*~

__

After School…

As soon as the bell had rung, Tea watched the rest leave. Yugi lingered in class, as if to keep his friend company. Serenity was still inside, finishing an exam she had missed.

"I think you should leave Yugi." the substitute teacher glared at the blonde haired boy. "It will only be a few minutes."

"Hmph!" Yugi crossed his arms over his chest. He then picked up his bag and left the class. Marik closed the door, locking it. "He then sat on the desk beside hger, looking down at her. "Curiosity killed the cat Mazaki." a smirk curled his lips. "What made you like Bakura?"

"You knew, didn't you?" Tea didn't look up at Marik. "Did he tell you?"

Marik shook his head. "I have my ways of seeing things. Look Tea, if I were you, I wouldn't try put any moves on Bakura so soon."

"But he…well…" Tea tried to say.

Marik grabbed Tea's arm, noticing the millennium bracelet coiling around. He then looked up at the young girl. "Do you really think Bakura loves you for who you are or is he using you to get another millennium item?"

"What are you trying to say Marik?" Tea stood up. "You trying to brainwash me like the last time? Well guess what? Your little mind games won't work! Do you hear me?!?" she then slapped him as hard as she could right in the face before storming out of the class.

A sneer crossed Marik as Tea exited. He pounded his fist on the desk as hard as he could. "Damn bitch. Looks like enticing that whelp to surrender that bracelet is going to be harder than I thought." he then turned to Serenity, grinning. "Oh Serenity?"

Slowly, Serenity looked up at Marik, her lifeless gaze fell upon him. "Yes?"

"Follow Miss Mazaki but do be sure not to kill her."

"So what do you wish for me to do?" Serenity tilted her head to the side.

"You are one of her good friends. I'm sure you'll be able to entice her." he ran his fingers through her hair. "Now go."

Nodding, Serenity turned around, leaving the classroom.

~*~*~

Tea was walking down the busy streets of Ginza. Her eyes gazed at the sidewalk, a dark void swarming around her mind. She thought she could make it through the day without breaking down into tears. But thanks to Marik, a flood of memories crashed into her mind. Her hands shook slightly, her bag nearly falling from her fingers. 

Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up only to see Yami standing right behind her. "So Joey and Yugi were right. Something is bothering you."

"Oh…" Tea forced a smile. "Yami…I…uh…well…"

Yami smiled, adjusting his sunglasses. "You should join me," he took her by the hand. ""I'll get you something to eat."

~*~*~

Ah yes, chapter 7 already has been written (currently writing chapter 8) but unfortunately, I don't know when it will be up (see profile for why). Anyway, hope you enjoy it. ^_^

~*To Be Continued*~


	7. Mysterious Night

Mysterious Night 

                Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Duke, in the meantime, were strolling around Domino City.

                "Now," Duke tossed his dice up and down. "One more time. Where exactly are we going?"

                "We're going to the pawn shop." Joey simply replied.

                Tristan gave his friend a strange look. "The pawn shop? For what?"

                Joey didn't answer as they finally reached the shop. He was surprised that the door is locked. "What the?" he looked down at the sign written in kanji. He tried to read it but couldn't make it out. "Hey Yugi, what does this say?"

                "Hmm…" Yugi tried to decipher the kanji. "_Shi-matte-iru._ Sorry Joey, pawn shop's closed."

                "Aw man," Joey released a grunt. He then started to pound on the glass door. "Hey old man! Open up, I wanna talk to you!"

                "Joey!"  Tristan and Duke tried to pull Joey back. "Dude, you gotta calm down." They continued holding him off for a few more minutes before the door opened, an elder man peeking out.

                "Hey," Tristan was taken back as he remembered the familiar man. "You…you're the guy in the bathrobe who pulled us from the blimp. You're him aren't you?"

                Shadi quirked an eyebrow at Tristan, obviously not knowing what he was talking about. He then shifted a glance towards Joey before turning around, going back inside the shop. "Follow me, I have been expecting you."

                Joey slowly followed along with Yugi, Duke and Tristan. Shadi locked t he door to the shop behind him. Making his way behind the counter, he folded his hands, resting his elbows on the glass counter.

                "You know what you're keeping from your friends will put everyone in danger." Shadi spoke softly. "Everyone you cared about that is."

                "What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Joey glared at Shadi, clenching his fist. His eyes shifted a glance at his friends who stared back at him suspiciously. "What?"

                "Now that you mention it," Tristan scratched his head. "You have been acting really weird since the party. Or at least ever since you used their bathroom."

                "Well…I…"" he then looked up at Shadi, feeling defeated. "Marik told me about this millennium bracelet thing-a-ma-jig."

                Shadi's eyes widened as soon as the words aliped from Joey's lips. He then grabbed Joey by the shirt, pulling him towards him. "Do you have any idea who posses that item?"

                "Well," Joey tried to find a way to escape this question. "I don't actually know who has it."

                Suddenly, Shadi slapped Joey right in the face. Duke, Tristan and Yugi were shocked at what just happened. "Hey man," Duke glared at Shadi. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

                The expression on Shadi's face showed no remorse on what he just did. His eyes stared down at Joey, "Before you even leave this shop, you will expose the truth."

                "Damn it!" Joey managed to regain himself. "I told you I can't tell because of you know who."

                "Your silence is making things worse. I hate to tell your friends this but it's already putting your sister in a lot of danger."

                "Serenity?!?" Duke and Tristan's eyes widened. "What are you trying to say?"

                "Joey what's going on?" Yugi looked at his best friend.

                "The millennium bracelet is an extreme dark power sort of thing," said Shadi. "That bracelet used to belong to a sorceress who had the ability to control the Shadow Realm. She tried to kill the pharaoh and send his soul to the darkness. That item, as far as I'm concerned, has found its owner and if they were to find out its true power, hell will break loose."

                "So who's the owner?" Yugi's eyes widened with curiosity

                "I believe you should ask your friend that." Shadi polished the counter.

                "You know I can't Shadi!" Joey nearly threw a fit. "That jerk is gonna give me more than ass kicking."

                "Tell us Joey!" Yugi crossed his arms over his chest.

                "I advise you tell the whole story Katsuya." Shadi remained calm.

                "Why don't you tell them yourself?" Joey snapped.

                "I'd rather hear it from you Joey." Duke fixed his gaze on his blonde headed friend.

                "Don't encourage the turban man!" Joey yelled. Finally, he could no longer take it. "All right, I'll talk! I'll talk! The day of Yugi's party. I was getting the keys I left in the bathroom. We were supposed to drop Ryou home since he became sick again. I walked in and instead of Ryou, there was Bakura and Tea making out."

                "What?" Duke and Tristan were shocked. Yugi looked like he was going to faint.

                "You mean Bakura's back?" Yugi leaned against the wall. "Why couldn't you have said anything to Yami?"

                "I was going to. I tried calling him and by the time showed up, Bakura changed back to Ryou. That sick jerk. He told me that if I wanted my sister to be safe, I kept my mouth shut because if Yami were to know…"

                "In either way, you have gotten your sister in trouble." Shadi placed the cloth down. "My advice is that you or the pharaoh must get the bracelet before the world will turn to chaos. If it's too late, the sorceress will reawaken, killing those who dare to stop her."

                "So Joey," Tristan tugged him on the ear. "Who owns the bracelet? Marik? Ishizu?"

                Joey shook his head. He then parted his lips, whispering the name but his voice remained inaudible.

                "Joey, who is it?" Shadi was slowly growing impatient.

                Finally, Joey faced his friends and Shadi saying that one name. "Anzu Mazaki."

~*~*~

                Meanwhile, Tea and Yami were eating at the Katsuku Diner. They were lucky enough to find a table for two by the window. Tea's eyes looked out the window at the busy streets. Cars whizzed by, people with shopping bags swinging to and fro. Her chopsticks poked through the noodles, swirling around the soup.

                "So I suspected." Yami held his cup, looking up at Tea.

                "Huh?" Tea wrenched her gaze from the window to Yami. "Suspected what?"

                "I may have seen into your soul but could not into your mind. Something really is bothering you."

                "Yami," Tea forced a smile. "I'm fine. It's just that I have a lot in mind right now. With our exams, homework…"

                "Are you going out with someone?" he gave her a strange look.

                "Huh?" Tea's eyes widened. "Oh…no, who did you think I was going out with?" she gave off a nervous laugh.

                Yami smiled as he noticed the bracelet that wrapped around Tea's arm. Reaching out, his hand grabbed her arm, staring at the bracelet. "Where did you get this Tea?" his tone of voice remained firm yet serious at the same time.

                "Yami!" Tea yanked her arm away from his grasp. Realizing what she had done, her face turned red with embarrassment. "Well, um…you see Yami, I was cleaning up the attic a few days ago when I came across this."

                "Hmm…" he finished the last of his drink. "It's just that bracelet…back in the ancient past…" he closed his eyes, remembering it as if it were yesterday. The last person who owned the millennium bracelet was a young sorceress who wielded black magic and who controlled the Shadow Realm greater than how Marik or Bakura could. She tried to kill the pharaoh a number of times before he managed to seal her in a mirror.

                Of course, he never got to see her face since she always wore a cloak. His eyes looked up at Tea, wondering if there's any resemblance to her and the evil being. Wiping his mouth, Yami stood up taking Tea by the hand. "Come, I'll walk you home." he placed the money on the table, taking Tea out of the restaurant. As they passed through a crowd, one person turned, watching the two.

                About twenty minutes later, they finally reached her house. The night was dark as a single streetlight lit up the street. Yami's hand had yet to release hers.

                "Well…um…Yami…" Tea smiled. "Thanks for the dinner."

                "There's a reason why I asked you for dinner." he smiled a little.

                "I already know why." she grinned. "And I'm really thankful that you are one of my best friends."

                This struck Yami odd, as if this wasn't the sort of answer he was expecting. Quickly, he shook his head, laughing softly. "That's exactly right." he then patted her head, releasing his hold on her hand, taking a step back. "Oh well, guess I'll be going then." Turning on his heel, he walked down the sidewalk, disappearing into the night.

                Tea stood there, looking on curiously. Feeling as if there was nothing else to do, she was about to head to her house when she heard someone calling her name.

                "Tea…" a familiar voice called out.

                "Huh?" she looked up seeing Serenity. "Hey Serenity. What are you doing out here? Thought you and Joey were going to the pawn shop."

                Serenity slowly approached Tea, her skirt blowing gently along with the wind. Her head gazed onto the ground. A box the size of a glasses case was embraced by Serenity's fingers. A smile played her lips as she looked up at Tea. "There's something stuck on your back."

                "Really?" Tea's arm tried to reach her back. "Where? What is it? What's on my back?"

                "Turn around and I'll take it out for you." that smile did not leave her lips.

                Taking Serenity's word for it, Tea turned around, her back facing towards her. As soon as she had done so, the sweet smile transformed into a cruel smirk, vibrant eyes turned into a dull, lifeless gaze. Opening the box as she approached Tea, she took out a knife. "It'll be a second my friend."

                "Well hurry up. It better not be one of those twigs or leaves." Tea's hands swung back and forth like a pendulum. Suddenly, she felt her arm being jerked and twisted. "What the?" Trying to turn her head around, shocked to see Serenity. The lifeless gaze looked rather familiar. "Serenity, what the hell are you doing?" her struggling stopped quickly as she felt a cold blade pressing onto her skin.

                "He should be here any minute." Serenity spoke in a dreamy voice.

                "Who…who should be here any minute?" Tea choked out the words.

                Suddenly, a dark laugh escaped from the shadows as a figure stepped out with his millennium rod in hand. "Just as I thought, she is of good use after all." he was referring to Serenity. "If she continues to be a good little girl, I might just reward." a grin played his lips, a soft chuckle filling the air.

                Tea's eyes widened as she recognized who was standing before her. "Marik?!?"

                Marik slowly approached her, the smile glazed his lips. "Tea, I tried to be friendly with you. I really did," he held out the millennium rod right in her face. "But I guess I have no choice. Hand the bracelet over."

                "I wouldn't give it to you!" Anzu snarled.

                "Oh? Is it all because that is a token of love from Bakura?" Marik taunted. "Listen Tea, Bakura doesn't want anything to do with you. He's just after the bracelet."

                "Why the hell would he want the bracelet if he gave it to me?"

                Marik paid no attention as he picked the knife off of Serenity's hand. He grabbed Tea's arm with the bracelet, placing the blade on her wrist. "We could've done this the easy way Mazaki. But then again, you know how much I love to torment those that the damn pharaoh gives a rat's ass about." the smirk remained plastered as he raised the blade up.

                As he was about to bring down the blade, a spinning firecracker rolled towards him. Before he could even do something, the firecracker popped.

                "What the hell?" Marik looked down at the remains of the firecracker. "Who just threw that?"

                Serenity looked to the side. "There's that bastard!" And there stood a shadowed figure wearing a long black jacket and black clothing. Dark sunglasses rimmed its eyes.

                Marik chuckled. "It's laughable. To shroud yourself in the darkness and call your night a happy one."

                "Marik," Serenity looked on. "Who is that?"

                The smile never left his face. "Someone you never expect to show up at this time. An idiot of all sorts."

                The stranger looked on, glaring at Marik. Reaching into his pocket, he lit up two more spinning firecrackers, hurling one towards Marik and one towards Serenity. Marik managed to kick it away from him. Serenity, however, failed to avoid it as the blast knocked her and Tea out. 

                Crossing his arms over his chest, Marik glared at the stranger who stood on the middle of the road. "I should have known you would pull a stunt like that after all this time." he made his way towards Serenity, picking up her body, swinging it over his shoulder. "Listen, lay off the Chinese New Year hi-jinx." he then strode down the street, disappearing into the night.

                Minutes passed by as the stranger approached an unconscious Tea, its eyes looming over her body. Its arms reached out and placed her body in its arms before walking down the streets.

~*~*~

_To Be Continued_


	8. What's Mine Is Still Mine

_What's Mine Is Still Mine  
  
_ Tea's eyes slowly opened, finding herself in a bedroom that didn't belong to her. The walls were dark blue and a single mirror hung on the wall. The curtains were closed halfway. She heard the rain pouring hard and thunderstorms. Slowly, she sat up on the bed, her back leaning against the headboard. "Where am I? How did I get here?" the last thing she remembered was being part of an explosion before going unconscious.  
A hand slowly reached out with a cup of water in its hand. Looking up at who was offering her the water, Tea's eyes widened, unable to believe who she was seeing, stuttering. "Ba-Ba-Ba…"  
"Shhh…" Bakura hushed her, placing a finger on her lips, trying to calm her down.  
"But I thought…I mean…" Tea tried to finish her sentence.   
Bakura tilted her head gently back, pouring the water inside her mouth. Using his hand, he closed her mouth, watching her swallow it. He slowly sat on the bed, his eyes gazing at the carpet. "I know you probably don't want to hear why I told you that I didn't want to stay with you."  
"Go on." Tea encouraged him.  
Bakura took one of the pillows and placed it on his knees. "You know that I'm not the type to even think about socializing to whoever sides with the pharaoh. Well, that's a different story. Strange, I wasn't so sure if you really feel the same. After all, you know Yami is smitten with you."  
"Yami's just a friend." Tea glared at Bakura. "He was dropping a few hints that he had a crush on me but I didn't really feel the same way."  
"Sure." Bakura said sarcastically. "Sure you don't Tea."  
This only got Tea ticked off. Suddenly, she sat up, her hands on her hips. "You know what I think of your stupid question?" she shoved Bakura onto the bed. "I think it's pointless!"  
"Is that so?" Bakura slowly got up, making his way towards her. "Are you really certain about that?"  
"Pervert!" Tea slapped him on the shoulder. The two started to shove each other onto the wall. At first, Bakura seemed to have been the most dominant but Tea managed to trip him on the floor. Bakura swung his leg, tripping her onto the floor.  
"Give?" Bakura gave a smirk.  
"You know what I give?" Tea sat up on her knees. She tried to pin his hands with hers but Bakura interlocked his legs like snakes with hers, rolling her to the floor. Before Tea could even defend herself, Bakura returned the favor by pinning her onto the floor, his hands holding hers down. Tea tried to kick him off of her but surprisingly, he didn't flinch. His face hovered above her, as if he were her angel. With a single hand that released one of her own, he cupped her chin.  
"I may not know whether I have the same petty feelings you have for me," he tilted her head back. "But from now on, you belong to me. Got that? If you side with Yami, you can bet that I will take your friends down one by one." His hand went from her chin to caress her face, his fingernails scratching the delicate skin softly.  
Tea opened her mouth to say something but before any words poured out, Bakura pressed his lips onto hers forcefully, hungrily, like a wild animal famished. Soon enough, she felt his hand pressing onto the back of her head. She was vulnerable to his intimacy and gave into his desires.  
Bakura then stood her up, his arms wrapped around her waist. Tea seemed to have finally lost herself within his dark soul. "Bakura…" she uttered. "Why?"  
Bakura, however, only gave her a simple reply. "You'll know soon within time."  
  
"Joey, I believe there's more to your story than what you're telling."  
Joey, Duke, Tristan and Yugi were just walking out of Domino Train Station. It was a long night. They all had spent the night in the pawnshop and had left right before the shop opened.  
"I told you everything I know." Joey glared at Duke. "What more do you want to know?"  
"How about who's after Serenity? This is almost like the story of a little boy who made a deal with the devil." Duke pressed the button to cross the street.  
"Hey you guys, look!" Yugi pointed a finger at Joey's house, noticing Serenity lying on the house steps, her body sprawled on the concrete with her hand gripping on the doorknob. The rain poured onto her body, soaking her from head to toe.  
Joey dropped his umbrella, running across the street, not caring if the cars almost struck him.  
"Joey watch yourself!" Yugi shouted.  
Not listening to his friend, Joey ran to his sister's side, trying to turn her over. "Serenity? Serenity?!?" he looked over to her side, noticing a dagger clenched in her hand. A tint of blood smeared the blade. Quickly, he picked up the weapon and tossed it inside the bushes.  
"Serenity," Duke, Tristan and Yugi were running across the street. "You okay?"  
Joey lifted up his sister, opening the door. All four ran inside the house, their bodies dripping wet.  
"Serenity, what's going on?" Duke ran to her side, shaking her limp body.  
"Huh?" her eyes slowly opened, seeing Duke, Tristan, Yugi and Joey surrounding her. "Oh, hey you guys."  
"Serenity, are you okay?" Tristan shook her slightly.  
To this, Serenity giggled. "Of course I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
But before Duke, Tristan and Yugi could ask, Joey carried his sister up the stairs. "Come on sis, you gotta take a shower. You were soaked all night, after all." He then left the bathroom, closing the door behind.  
Getting herself undressed, Serenity twisted the faucet on, watching the water slowly fill the tub. As soon as the tub was filled, she slowly stepped in, submerging her body into the water. She closed her eyes, adjusting her body to the temperature.  
It was no more than five minutes later that she felt something coiling both of her wrists. Tugging them slightly, she realized she couldn't move either one of them. Her eyes opened wide, noticing that what had embraced her was snakes. Their eyes bored into hers venomously. Serenity's eyes looked around, realizing her bathroom had transformed into a fog. "Where…where am I?" Suddenly, her eyes rested its gaze on a shadowed figure sitting on the edge of the tub. "Who are you?"   
A familiar laugh hovered the air as the figure slowly turned towards her, an evil smirk curling its lips. "I see you have failed."  
"Marik?!?" Serenity was shocked. "You're the one who's trying to kill my brother huh?" she struggled with the snakes but their grip was like a vice. Her feet kicked wildly, splashing out water. "Joey! Joey!"  
"Your brother won't hear you. We're no longer in your house little girl." He scooted closer to her. "Let's just say we're in the dark, cold corners of the Shadow Realm."  
"The shadow what?!?"  
Laughing softly, Marik withdrew his millennium rod, watching it glow. He watched Serenity's eyes grew lifeless. A cold smirk came about as he pulled Serenity's naked form onto his lap. "You know, I don't know which side I like more." He wrapped one arm around her waist, his other hand tugging on her hair. "You obeying my every command or seeing you struggle with fear everytime you come face to face with death." Chuckling softly, he then shoved her into the tub, pinning her body in the water. He watched Serenity's arms swing, trying to escape but his hand pinned her down good.  
Minutes pass by as the struggling stopped. Serenity's body gloated. Marik pulled her body to his lap, brushing her hair out of her face. "How about just spending some time with yours truly. Maybe by then, I might have found a way to fully control your mind. If only I had the millennium bracelet…" he then carried her in his arms, slowly making his way towards the window. "We're gonna get Tea all right and you'll take that bracelet and give it to me."  
"Okay Serenity," Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Duke walked in with towels in their hands.  
"We're just gonna leave a few towels here okay." Tristan grinned. All of a sudden, the towel slipped from his hands, unable to believe what he was seeing. "Oh my God!"  
"Is that Marik?!?" Duke was stunned.  
"Marik you ass!" Joey glared at Marik. "Stop playing Romeo and Juliet and put down my sister this instant!"  
"Ah, ah, ah," Marik shook his finger, grinning at Joey. "We had a deal, remember? I take your sister and you can't do anything about it."  
"Joey, did you just make a deal with Marik?!?" Yugi glared at his friend. "And of all the Marik's, it had to be Marik's ultimate dark side?!?"  
"Why don't you tell your little girlfriends the whole story." He cracked the window open with his millennium rod. "I'll take care of your sister. Be the brother she never had. Or maybe even the father she never had. Or perhaps be the dark lord she had longed for so long."  
"You just don't know when to stop don't you Marik?" Joey clenched his fist. "When I get my hands around your neck."  
That grin had not left the lips of Marik. "Too late." He then jumped out of the window with Serenity in his arms, and into the pouring rain.  
"Marik!" Joey balled out but it was too late. He turned to Duke, Yugi and Tristan, who stared at him suspiciously.  
"Joey, what's going on?" Yugi tilted his head to the side.  
"It's common sense Yugi," Tristan leaned against the wall. "One of our friends just made a deal with the devil."  
  
Bakura's body crushed Tea's on the floor in his bedroom. The rain continued pouring hard, thunder and lightning booming through the skies. A blackout struck the home hours ago. Tea had started to mumble in her sleep. Hearing this, Bakura placed his hand over her mouth to muffle out any sound. With one hand, Tea wrapped her fingers around his wrist.  
A smirk curled Bakura's lips. He then kissed her on the neck. "So you want to be with me huh Tea?"  
Tea's eyes opened, looking up at Bakura. "What are you talking about?" she stroked his face with her hand. "Of course I do."  
"Well then," Bakura leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead. "If you really want to be with me, we're going to play by my rules."  
"Wait a minute…" Tea gazed at Bakura with a bewildered look. "That sounds like you want me to be your slave."  
Bakura kissed her softly on the lips. 'I know you want me Tea. Of course I would be more than happy to back down from this idea."  
"All I ask is that you answer truthfully to my next question," Tea dared to look up in Bakura's eyes. "Do you still love me?"  
"Love is a childish thing that egomaniacs believe in." Bakura stood up, gently pulling her up with him. "Love is a hopeless feeling idiots fall into. No such thing but there is something far beyond love." He then led her down the stairs and out the door.  
"And what does that supposed to mean Bakura?" Tea tried to keep up with Bakura.  
But Bakura lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder. Picking up an umbrella, he opened it up and went out the door and into the pouring rain.  
"Bakura," Tea looked around. "Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere." He hailed a taxi. The taxi came to a stop right in front of him. Bakura slipped in, seating Tea next to him. He paid the driver a few dollar bills and whispered something in his ear. The driver nodded twice before stepping on the gas. He drove down the rainy streets and down a couple of blocks, passing house after house, building after building. He finally came to a stop by an alley.  
Bakura got out of the taxi, taking Tea's hand within his. The two made their way in the alley. After what seemed like minutes, he came to a stop at a door. Knocking three times, the door slowly opened. "It's about time you showed up.  
Tea's eyes widened with surprise. "Rishid?!? So this is where you were hiding all this time?"  
"Apparently, yes." Rishid opened the door wider, taking Tea's hand and leading her down the stairs and into a basement.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Tea tried to escape from Rishid's grasp. They finally reached the basement where a chair stood. A tray of metal rods and candlesticks was on a table. A familiar looking woman was sweeping the floor.  
"Ishizu?" Tea couldn't believe who she was seeing.  
Ishizu looked up at Tea for a long time. "Tea?" she dropped the broom and made her way towards the young girl. She looked her over for a moment. All of a sudden, her eyes spotted the millennium bracelet. "Oh no…"  
"What is it?" Tea looked at Ishizu.  
"Tea, why don't you take a seat?" Rishid motioned her to the seat.  
"What's going on?" she looked up at Bakura. "What's up with this?"  
"Ishizu," Rishid handed her a pen. "I think it's time. Just like what Bakura asked."  
"Say what?" Tea was slowly tensing up with fear.  
All three of them ignored her as Ishizu rolled up Tea's sleeve. With her pen, she drew a single rose. So quick and precise, the rose seemed lifelike.   
Rishid, on the other hand, held a skinny metal rod over a lighted candle. After ten minutes, he withdrew the rod from the flame before making his way towards Tea. "Now Tea, this might hurt a little so you'll have to suck in your breath."  
"What are you gonna do?" Tea didn't like the sound of this.  
Once again, Rishid ignored her as he pressed the metal rod onto her skin. The searing pain shot through her, causing Tea to scream in pain. Bakura stood up and clamped his hand over her mouth to muffle out any sound. With his other hand, he massaged her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her. All while Rishid traced the lines drawn onto her skin. He was surprised that Tea managed to remain still throughout the whole process.  
After twenty minutes, Rishid finally released the metal rod from Tea's skin. Tea felt tears streaking down her face. Rolling down her sleeve, Bakura released his hold on Tea. "Come on, I'll take you home."  
Nodding slowly, Tea followed Bakura up the stirs.  
Meanwhile, Rishid and Ishizu looked on as the two left.  
"Rishid," Ishizu fingered her millennium necklace that embraced her neck. "Did you see what Tea was wearing around her wrist?"  
"Yes," Rishid nodded in reply. "The millennium bracelet. Within it is the soul of a powerful sorceress who tried to kill the pharaoh."  
"How do you know all this?" Ishizu gave Rishid a surprised look.  
Rishid released a long sigh. "That sorceress is my sister in my former life."  
"That can't be! You've got to be lying!" Ishizu couldn't believe what Rishid was saying.  
Rishid nodded once again. "I do not lie. It is true. Though I have flashbacks every weeks of my former life."  
"With Marik still on the run and the bracelet finding its owner, the world is once again in danger of destruction. And it's not only because of Marik."  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save Master Marik." Rishid place his hand on Ishizu's shoulder. It was true. The dark side of Marik has taken over Ishizu's brother completely. The soul of her brother had died at the peak of the finals when it came down to him versus Yami.  
"You don't have to be." She then took Rishid's hand, leading him up the stairs. "Come on."  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Duke were running around the streets in the pouring rain. The four had been soaked badly as they were trying to look for Serenity.  
"Serenity?" Duke called out, looking around the streets.  
"Yo Serenity," Tristan looked around. "Where are you?"  
"Marik," Joey clenched his fist. "Where the hell are you? You better come out this instant!"  
Yugi looked in the alley. His eyes widened with shock as what he was seeing was no imagination. There, about twelve feet away from him stood Bakura and Tea. Bakura seemed to be rubbing Tea's shoulder for some odd reason.  
"Joey, guys, look!" Yugi pointed to the two.  
Joey rushed towards Yugi. Immediately, he saw what Yugi was seeing. He then proceeded to clamp his hand over his friend's mouth.  
"Hey what's going on?" Duke and Tristan ran towards Joey and Tristan. Looking up, as the two neared him, Joey kicked Duke right in the stomach, knocking him down. Duke stumbled back, knocking Tristan down as well.  
"Hey, what's up with that?" Tristan glared at Joey.  
Yugi yanked Joey's hand off of his mouth. "Joey you asshole! How could you do that? See now, those two are gone!!"  
"What two?" Duke slowly got up. "Are you talking about Serenity and Marik?"  
Yugi shook his head. "No."  
"Then who are you talking about?" Tristan glared at Joey. Uncomfortable silence filled the air.  
  
At about 8:30 that evening, Yami was cleaning up the glass countertops. The rain continued pouring down hard. Thunder and lightning struck down numerous times.  
Suddenly, a loud knock came upon the door.  
"We're closed!" Yami shouted out.  
The knocking continued to be persistent. Assuming it was Yugi, Yami tossed the washcloth down and made his way towards the door, opening it. "You two?" Yami was taken back. "What are you two doing here?"  
"We need to talk."  
  
Sorry for the long hiatus everyone. BTW, Tea's branding (if anyone needs an explanation)…the idea came from the "National Geographic Channel" when I was watching Taboo. Bear with me.  
  
To Be Continued


	9. Revenge In Its Sweetest Form

_Revenge In Its Sweetest Form  
  
_Ishizu and Rishid stood in front of Yugi, both soaking wet from the rain. Both exchanged strange glances with each other before stepping in.  
"You two..." Yami pointed to both of them. "What do you want?"  
"Well," Ishizu made a nervous glance towards the window. "I believe we all know something."  
"The millennium bracelet?" Yami arched an eyebrow.  
"So you have seen it on Anzu's wrist as well?" Rishid sat on the counter.  
Yami ran his tongue over his lips. "But how could that be? The owner...I mean...Tea...the sorceress is something of pure evil."  
"That's not the only evil thing running loose around here." Rishid stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
"Rishid!" Ishizu clamped her hand over Rishid's mouth, trying to silence him.  
"What else is going on?" Yami was eying Ishizu more than Rishid. The air in the store became quite uncomfortable.  
Ishizu noticed this, a cold chill went up her spine. "My...my dear pharaoh, why are you looking at me like that?"  
"All my friends have been hiding something from me. I can sense it. What they're hiding is what I don't know."  
"What you don't know won't hurt you." said Rishid.  
"Rishid don't!" Ishizu hissed. She knew that such news as Marik coming back, Joey's deal with him only to end up having his sister brainwashed and the fact that Tea had fallen in love with Bakura would deeply upset Yami. She was well aware that Yami had a crush on Tea.  
"You do realize that you'll only the upset the pharaoh even more." Shadi entered the store, an umbrella in his hand.  
Yami was getting more upset. "What the hell is going on?!? I demand you tell me this instant!"  
Shadi placed his hand on Yami's shoulder, looking down on him. "My pharaoh, you have to calm down if you wish to know."  
"Even if I do calm down, I wouldn't get anything." Yami snapped.  
Rishid removed Ishizu's hand from his mouth. "People who we thought disappeared into the Shadow Realm are back for something beyond taking over the world or revenge on you."  
"You promised you wouldn't say anything Rishid!" Ishizu was ready to attack Rishid but Shadi pulled her back, restraining her.  
"If you don't control yourself, I'll let you two settle your differences outside in the rain." Shadi rested his head on hers.  
"All right! All right already!" Ishizu struggled against Shadi's hold but his arms held tight.  
"The reason we don't want to talk about this is mainly because we are all concerned of your sanity." Rishid brushed some dust off his cloak. "I mean, I wouldn't usually care about the sake of the pharaoh since I sided with Marik..."  
"Will you just get to the point?!?" Yami was ready to slap Rishid if he didn't start talking.  
"How about letting me finish?" Rishid was the least bit intimidated. "Anywho, for starters, Bakura, by some miracle, is no longer in the Shadow Realm. I'm not sure how he got out but he did. It was him who had found the millennium bracelet and had given it to Tea. It seemed as an innocent gift but it turned out to be something far more. You see, Tea and Bakura re going out..."  
"Say what?!?" Yami couldn't believe what Rishid was saying. He then got an umbrella, heading out the door. "Looks like the spirit of the millennium ring and I need a little talk."  
"Yami wait!" Ishizu called out. But it was too late. Yami was long gone.  
"He didn't bother to stick around to hear Marik's story." Rishid shook his head, chuckling. "You think we should stop him."  
"It's not our problem." Shadi looked out the window. "It's his now."  
  
With a single umbrella being shared, Bakura and Tea were slowly walking down the streets. His hand was on Tea's shoulder where Rishid had "burned" her.  
"I know it still hurts Tea," Bakura whispered in her ear. "And maybe it's something I should not have done but it's not like I had da choice."  
Tea remained silent as they continued walking. They finally reached her house, standing on the steps. Bakura dropped his umbrella pulling Tea close to him.  
"I have to go, all right?" he kissed her on the head. "I'll see you tonight." he then released her and picked up his umbrella, turned around and left Tea standing there.  
Unlocking the door, Tea stepped in, hanging her jacket on the coat rack. She made her way towards the living room, laying on the couch, ready to fall asleep.  
"Hello Tea." A soft voice whispered in her ear.  
Startled and surprised, Tea kicked herself up, seeing Marik's face hovering above her. Marik smirked evily as Tea scrambled to her feet.   
"What do you want Marik?" Tea took a few steps back.  
"You're not an easy girl as I once thought when my hikari took over your mind. When he controlled you, you submitted to his every whim. But now that you have a millennium item, my millennium rod is rendered useless in controlling your mind."  
"Whether in controlling my mind or taking my bracelet, it won't work!!" she then pointed to the door. "Now if there's anything you want, you can take that door and get out of my house!"  
"Actually, there's something I need as far as those two factors are concerned." he then snapped his fingers twice.  
Tea arced an eyebrow, wondering what was up with that. Suddenly, she felt one hand clamping over her mouth tightly. Tea struggled against the hold but it was tight.  
"Very good Serenity," Marik laughed softly. "You keep this up and I might give you something extra special." he made his way towards Tea, grabbing her. "Get the car. We're gonna have a nice drive."  
  
To Be Continued


	10. Big Things Come In Small Packages

__

Big Things Come In Small Packages

Bakura walked down the streets under his umbrella. The rainy weather became more and more persistent, thunder and lightning boomed and colored the skies. He knew the weather would get worse at this rate.

"I think we need to talk Bakura." a familiar voice called out.

Bakura stopped in his place, already knowing who was right in front of him. "Well Yami, I thought you would come by." his lips curled into an evil grin.

"I heard you were going steady with Tea." Yami stood there gazing at Bakura. "What are you up to?"

"The question is not what am I up to but what you are up to. I know the true origin of the millennium bracelet she adorns on her wrist."

"I'm aware that hidden within that bracelet is the spirit of an evil sorceress who was one of my greatest enemies during Ancient Egypt. She tended to challenge my authority."

This sent Bakura laughing. "You only know the reason she wanted to kill you. You are pathetic pharaoh."

"You wanna settle this in a duel?" Yami glared at Bakura.

"Listen Yami, I have no time to play Goldfish, Crazy Eights and Old maid with you." he then brushed past him. "Come with me. We could settle this someplace else that we won't have to tango with mother nature."

Yami watched on as Bakura walked on, arching an eyebrow. _What is he up to now? Is there something he knows about the sorceress that challenged me?_ He then followed Bakura until they reached his apartment. Yami noticed a package that laid right by the door. Picking it up, there was no address nor who it was from.

"Anybody told you it's not right to read other people's mail?" Bakura leaned against the wall of the living room.

"I should know." Yami held up the package. "I think Santa gave you an early gift."

Taking the package from Yami's hand, opening it only to reveal a video tape. There was no label on it. He retreated to the living room, switching on the TV.

"Who do you suppose that was from?" Yami watched Bakura placing the tape in the VCR.

"Don't know." Bakura replied. "Don't remember anything about ordering something." he then pressed the play button.

The images on the TV scrambled for a few seconds. Finally, a clear image came into view, leaving both Bakura and Yami stunned. Tea appeared to be sitting in a room that resembled a basement. Her eyes were red and swollen, her face tear streaked.

"Tea?" Yami couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Bakura, listen," said Tea in a shaky voice. "I…I don't think we should see each other anymore. Y-you see…I have come to realize that I no longer have the same feelings that I once had. It's just…well…I found someone else who is much better than…" she then seemed to be looking up at someone. "I can't do this. I..I can't…" she then looked back at the camera, screaming frantically. "Bakura please, help me!! He's got me!! I'm being held at…"

But before she could finish, the camera had toppled to the side. The screams had muffled and the camera appeared to be broken, causing the images on the screen to scramble once more.

Bakura clenched his fist tightly as he switched off the TV, standing up.

"Do you have any idea who kidnapped Tea?" Yami was quite shocked at what just happened.

Bakura remained silent as he made his way towards the window. "I have an idea on who could have done it."

"Who is it? I need to find her!" Yami was fighting the urge to strangle Bakura.

"I will not tell you." he looked back at Yami. "You shouldn't get involved seeing that this has nothing to do with you."

"I think you're too late on that." Yami cracked his knuckles. "As far as I'm concerned, the sorceress still has me to deal with."

"You have got to learn how to stay out of everyone's business once in a while. Just like when Marik wanted to rule the world, Indiana Yami comes swinging in."

"Hey you!" Yami clenched his fist. "In case the Shadow Realm forced you to lose your memory, Marik was after my millennium puzzle and my three Egyptian God Cards and he was making Tea and Joey into his puppets. If I had let him get away, you would still be a dead man!"

"You better watch yourself!" Bakura sneered. "I'm not saying we should join forces because we never will but hell is going to break loose once again."

"I heard you and Tea were going steady." Yami crossed his arms over his chest.

"I feel that there is a sole purpose for me binding myself with her and it all connects with her millennium bracelet." his gaze shifted towards Yami. "With or without the bracelet, you should have noticed that she is not who she appears to be. Yet you allow desire to control you."

"How much do you know about the sorceress? You were only a low-class thief."

Bakura chuckled to himself. "I am more than what you see me as. There are scribes, scrolls, and stone carvings of our past but unfortunately, they have disappeared long before Pegasus set out on his journey." he then made his way towards the door, picking up his umbrella.

"Where are you going?" Yami followed.

"I'm going to talk with little Anzu." he then headed out the door. "Do yourself a favor and go home Yami. You have no reason to butt in at this moment."

"Bakura," Yami tensed. "You don't know the sorceress. She's nothing more than a conniving witch who is just like Marik. She wanted to rule, take my place as pharaoh…"

"You obviously know nothing." Bakura then disappeared out of sight.

---

"Joey Wheeler," Tristan crossed his arms over his chest. "You've got some serious explaining to do."

"Yeah man," Duke leaned against the door, blocking the only escape Joey could make through. "How about explaining why you played dominoes by kicking me and Tristan down on the sidewalk?"

"Damn it Duke!" Joey glared at Duke. "I told you, for the last time, I don't know anything!"

"Really?" Tristan arched an eyebrow. "You know, ever since that party at Yugi's, you';ve gone from being strange to arrogant. Sometimes you remind me of Kaiba."

"Oh shut up." Joey sunk into the sofa, putting his feet up on the table.

"Joey," Yugi sat on a rocking chair. "I'm worried about you. And since you don't want to reveal anything else, I know someone who will make you."

"Yugi," Joey glared at his best friend. "You didn't."

Suddenly, a loud knock sounded off.

"Don't you even think about answering it." Joey stood up.

"You mean you know who it is?" Duke stepped to the side, opening the door. There, in the pouring rain, stood the pharaoh with a package in his hand.

"Yugi said you wanted to tell me something." Yami stepped inside, tossing Joey a package. "This came in for you."

Joey caught the package with ease. "Who is it from?" he then proceeded to open the box.

"I don't know." Yami shifted his gaze towards Duke and Tristan before turning his attention towards Yugi. "What did you wish to see me for?"

But before Yugi could answer, Joey yanked out a video tape. "A tape? I don't remember ordering any videos."

"Who is it from?" Tristan tried to find a return address on the package but there was none.

"I don't know." Joey switched on the TV, popping the tape in the VCR. The TV screen scrambled for a few minutes before a familiar person finally came into view.

"Serenity?!?" Everyone except Joey could not believe who they were seeing.

"Joey," Serenity's eyes gazed into the camera for a long time. "I know this is a little awkward for me to do but…" she paused for a moment, wiping her eye. "I don't think I'm going to be home for quite some time. You see," she took in a deep breath.

"What does your sister mean by not coming back?" Yami watched on.

"Marik, well, although I'm not under his control now, I had offered to stay with him for the sake of…" Suddenly, footsteps can be heard in the background. Serenity was startled before the camera blacked out.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Duke could hardly believe what he had heard.

"What's going on?" Yami gazed at Joey. "Why didn't you tell me that Marik came back?"

"You knew you were going to go crazy if you found out that artichoke head is still alive."

"It seems to me that you would rather have him alive than do anything to stop him from making Serenity his assassin." he then paused, still looking down at him. "I have the feeling you became Marik's bitch Joey Wheler."

Stunned silence filled the air. Duke and Tristan looked on, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Yugi shifted his gaze uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

After minutes of tension, Joey stood up, staring down at Yami. He then shoved his hands in his pockets, heading out the door. "If being Marik's bitch means keeping my sister alive, then so be it."

"Wait a minute!" Yami glared at his friend. "Don't tell me you're forgetting what Marik did to you during the Battle City Finals. While you were knocked out cold thanks to his Winged Dragon of Ra, he went in your room, used his millennium rod and sent your mind straight to the Shadow Realm. You have no idea how your friends reacted. Your sister Serenity almost got herself checked into the mental hospital. Tristan and Duke went absolutely nuts. And because it happened during my duel with Kaiba, Yugi passed out! After all that hell Marik put you through, you would sink so low to actually owe him a favor?!?"

"I don't owe favors Yami." Joey twisted the doorknob. "And I am not under Marik's control. We just made a deal." he then left before Yami could say anything.

"That wasn't right at all." Tristan could not believe what happened. "What's happened to him? It's as if Marik and Joey created a pact with each other."

"You can't be serious!" Yugi looked out the window. "What is the world coming to? First Tea and Bakura are going out, Serenity falls for Marik, and now Joey goes from detesting Marik to actually being okay with the sick twisted things he's doing. AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON HERE?!?"

---

"All I can ask is why Serenity." Tea was sitting on the kitchen chair alone with Serenity. It was already 8:30 in the evening and the two were alone. Marik, in the mean time, was upstairs taking a shower.

"Well," Serenity scratched her head. For the moment, she was her normal self rather than being under Marik's control. "I'm not sure if I could answer that question honestly. I mean, Marik's a real nice guy once you get to know him."

A NICE GUY?!?" Tea shrieked, nearly knocking her chair over. "Serenity, don't you remember what Marik did to your brother? Even after all the hell he put you through, you're still willing to do his every whim?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm under his control or not." Serenity calmly stood up. "Because the truth is…" she then leaned forward and whispered something in Tea's ear.

Tea's eyes widened with shock as Serenity revealed what needed to be said. "You can't be serious!"

"It's my choice Tea." Serenity took out a pair of handcuffs and shackled Tea's wrist onto the chair. She left the kitchen and made her way up the stairs, sauntering in the hallway. She leaned against the wall, her hand on her forehead. "What's happening to me?"

"So it hurts, doesn't it?" Marik stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He placed his hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"I just feel weird. One minute, I'm so concerned about Joey. The next minute…"

Marik pulled her close to him, taking out his millennium rod. "I know exactly how you feel." the millennium rod glowed as he pointed it towards her. "There you go, don't have to worry now all right?"

Suddenly, the sounds of glass interrupted their moment of silence. Growling slightly, Marik released his hold on Serenity, making his way down the stairs. As he reached the kitchen, his mood changed from temperamental to livid. The kitchen window had been busted open with a brick on the table. Jagged pieces of shattered glass laid on the floor. The handcuff had only it's half remained.

Marik noticed kanji writing on the table. Brushing the shattered glass off, his eyes scanned the characters. His mood worsened, slamming his fist on the table. "You stupid ass thief!! I will get you for this!!" He then knocked the table over.

(Uh oh, what do you think happened? Oh well, to be continued ladies and gentlemen)


	11. Awakening

[I know, I know, you've all been wondering why I haven't updated in nearly two months. Well, I was afraid that this chapter was going to be a total disaster. So after hours and days of writing and rewriting, I came up with this chapter. Tell me what you guys think please (smile).]

**Awakening:**

            Tea felt herself being hauled off. Her mysterious kidnapper had tied both her wrists and ankles with rope and blindfolded. She heard the sound of what sounded like a car door opening. Feeling herself being thrown in the car, her head landed on the armrest. As she heard the door slam, Tea recalled what had taken place earlier.

[-]

            Her hands had been struggling with the handcuffs for quite some time. Many thoughts ran through her mind, wondering why Serenity had chosen Marik's side, despite the fact that it was him who nearly killed her brother.

            All of a sudden, the sound of glass shattering broke through as a brick had been hurled through the window. A cloaked figure jumped inside of the window, quickly spotting Tea. Making its way towards her, its hand yanked her out of the chair, ripping the handcuffs off leaving the cuffs on her wrist. Throwing her over its shoulder, it quickly sprang out the window.

[-]

            She snapped back to reality as she heard a familiar voice.

            "I can't believe you would stoop yourself to this level. If Marik or you know who finds about this, you're a dead man."

            Tea's eyes widened as she recognized the voice belonging to Ishizu. "Ishizu? Ishizu, is that you? Help me!!"

            Ishizu, who was standing outside the car, looked inside through the window. "Tea, I don't know if I can say you're in safe hands or not."

            But before she could continue, the driver started up the car once more and sped off. From the backseat, Tea kept bouncing up and down, fearing that she would be thrown out of the window. Although ten minutes later, the car came to a complete stop.

            "Who are you?" Tea struggled against the ropes. "Do you work for Marik? What do you want?"

            The driver made its way to the backseat, placing a hand on her shoulder. To this, Tea flinched.

            "Tea, Tea it's me."

            Tea's eyes widened, recognizing the voice all too well. The driver reached out and removed her blindfold, leaving Tea all the more surprised.

[-]

            "Where is she?!?"

            Bakura had stormed in the pawnshop that Shadi owned. He was just about to close up but seeing Bakura, he thought otherwise.

            "If you're talking about Ishizu then you'd have to ask Rishid that."

            "Don't be playing games with me." Bakura snarled. "You know exactly who I'm talking about."

            Shadi stopped polishing a fake gold bar before setting it on the display shelf behind. "You're the second person to ask me where Miss Mazaki has been all day."

            Bakura gave Shadi the strangest look. "Don't tell me Yugi the clown had come down to look for her."

            Laughing, Shadi tossed the rag to the side. "Very cute indeed. But he never dropped by."

            "Well, it couldn't possibly be Kaiba." Bakura crossed his arms over his chest.

            "With all that hair you got on your head, you're obviously more moronic than I thought. If you must know, Marik's got the girl but she'd be gone by now."

            "That bastard!" Bakura slammed his fist onto the counter as hard as he could, only to have shattered it. Bringing out his hand, he didn't mind if his hands was bleeding and pierced by the glass.

            "I thought you would be the only one to come crying when she was gone. But it looks like the best friend had beat you to it."

            Bakura gritted his teeth as the only person he could think of popped in his mind. "I think I got the idea."

            "Please tell me that is not the look of jealousy." Shadi noticed Bakura's scowl.

            "Maybe half of it is but that's not the problem." Bakura's eyes gazed to the floor.

            "So tell me something I don't know."

            Bakura looked outside the window at the starry night. His eyes widened as he spotted the full moon. "The sorceress, the spirit will awake within Tea during a full moon. That's tonight!!"

            "Exactly. If those two were to meet, all hell will break loose."

            "I better find those two before it's too late. And not because I give a damn about the circus freak!" he turned and hurried out of the pawnshop.

            Shadi just simply stood there, gazing down at the shattered glass before him. Picking a single shard, he watched Bakura's blood drip onto his finger.

            "Tea," he whispered to himself. "Who are you really after?"

[-]

            "Yami?!?" Tea stared at the pharaoh in disbelief.

            Nodding slowly, Yami started to uncoil the ropes that have bounded her. "I'm sorry Tea. I didn't mean for you to think I was one of Marik's rare hunters."

            "How did you know I was at Marik's?" Anzu stretched her arms.

            "Let's just say I had a few sources with an old friend of mine." Yami smiled. "Look Tea, there's something I've wanted to tell you for quite some time."

            "Well, now that I don't have anything to worry about, sure." Tea gave out a relaxed smile.

            "You see I know that you and Bakura have been going out for some time but the thing is, I love you."

            "Say what?" Tea was taken back.

            "Not as a friend Tea." He took her hand gently in his. "Ever since Yugi had set us up on that date, I felt something I've never felt before."

            Tea's face flushed as Yami continued to look at her for a time. All of a sudden, he gently brushed her cheek before leaning in and giving her a small kiss on the lips, causing her face to redden even more. Although Yami may have found it unusual, she found it rather awkward, as if there was no feeling to the kiss. Immediately, she pulled away from Yami, her face holding no expression. Facing away from him, she looked up at the night sky.

            "Can you take me home?" she asked quietly.

            Yami seemed to be concerned. "Are you all right?"

            But before she could answer, a white fire sensation started to spread throughout her body. Screaming in pain, Tea grabbed her wrist to where the bracelet was adorned. Noticing this right away, Yami tried every possible way to comfort Tea but nothing could calm her down.

            "Tea!" Yami called out. "What's wrong?"

            The horrifying scream stopped. Tea's head tilted down, staring down at the floor.

            "Tea?" Yami was worried.

            An evil smirk curled Tea's laugh as a familiar laugh escaped out of her system. "It's about time we meet pharaoh."

            Yami was taken by this as he recognized the voice all too well. "No…"

            The sorceress slowly raised her head, looking up at Yami. "So we meet again. Has it been, what, centuries?"

            Clenching his fist, Yami glared at one of his true enemies. "I thought I sealed you up for good this time!"

            Laughing softly, the sorceress brushed her fingers through her hair. "I can't be locked up forever pharaoh. Sooner or later, someone was bound to release me."

            "I will seal you up once more peacefully." Yami said in a low voice.

            "Oh no you don't!" she raged. "I will certainly not go back to that Ra forsaken darkness." She closed her eyes, chanting something. All of a sudden, Yami started floating. Before he could react, he was hurled through the car window headfirst. His head shattered the glass as he was tossed out the window. Blood started to seep from his head and lip. His face was pierced by the shattered glass.

            Getting out of the car, the sorceress made her way towards Yami, looking down at his battered body. That smirk had not left her lips as a foot pressed down on his head.

            "There are some others that I have to deal with." The sorceress smiled a sickening smile. "But I'm glad I ran into you first."

            Yami's eyes weakly looked up at her, whispering fiercely. "Let her go."

            "My aibou has intense energy that I couldn't bear to let go." That smirk had not left her face. "Such a strong girl." She held out her arm, the millennium bracelet started to glow and suddenly, a dark purplish fog surrounded them. Although weak and unable to get up, Yami's eyes widened, realizing where they were: The Shadow Realm.

            "The darkness has been waiting for you pharaoh." Licking her lips, she took a step back from him. "They have been for a long time."

            All of a sudden, she felt something similar to an electric shock run through her body. Sensing someone from the Egyptian past, she disintegrated the Shadow Realm and backed further into the alley.

[-]

            Bakura had been searching for Tea all night, combing the empty streets. His millennium ring had gone quite awry the last few hours, the directions it was trying to guide him were leading him nowhere.

            Until now…

            He spotted a red Mitsubishi parked right by the alleyway. A body lying helpless on the ground, he managed to catch his eye on. Making his way towards the body, he lifted the hair out of the face. Recognizing the face, he could easily sense the sorceress nearby, standing up.

            "I know you're here!" Bakura hissed, his eyes darting to the streets. "Show yourself!"

            Suddenly, a childish laugh echoed throughout the alley. As his eyes rested within the alley, the sorceress emerged from the shadows, gazing up at Bakura.

            "I knew you had awaken and have come back to exact revenge on the pharaoh," Bakura kept his gaze on her. "But what else are you here for?"

            "You don't remember do you?" the sorceress glared at him. "You left me Bakura! I waited for you to come back but no! It's the damn pharaoh's fault and you left me in the village to rot!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'll be back Bakura, I can guarantee that." Laughing hysterically, she disappeared in the darkness.

            Bakura ran after her, trying to catch up with Tea but as he ran, she had vanished. There were no places to hide, no windows to jump in to, no ladders to climb and no fences of any sort to hop over. As if she had vanished within the thin air.

            Slowly, he made his way towards Yami's body, still battered from the assault he received. He felt no need to help the pharaoh up in any way but something urged him that he would be useful. Gently picking up the body, he threw Yami over his shoulder and walked down the lonely streets of Domino.

[-]

            Meanwhile at Yugi's house, Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Duke gathered about.

            "Where did you say Yami was again?" Joey shuffled his cards.

            "I'm not exactly sure." Yugi replied. "All he kept saying was that he was going to get Tea back."

            Joey, Tristan and Duke exchanged glances for a moment. Suddenly, it seemed to have dawn on them.

            "Strip bar." The three said in unison, nodding in agreement.

            "Oh come on," Yugi slapped his forehead. "I don't think either of them would go that low."

            "Well Yami of course can get in." said Tristan. "I mean, he's a 5000 year old pharaoh."

            "Speaking of pharaohs," Duke pointed out the window. "I didn't know Yami could float."

            "Say what?" Joey was dumbfounded. They all looked out the window seeing Bakura carrying Yami over his shoulder. Rushing out the shop, they ran after the two, screaming Yami's name.

            Bakura took a glance back, seeing the four run after him though it didn't stop him from walking.

            "Yami-kun." Joey tried to shake Yami awake. "Yami are you all right?"

            "Jeez Bakura," Yugi had a cross look on his face. "Just because you knew Yami liked Tea didn't mean you had to bash his head in."

            Bakura ignored Yugi's rants as he continued walking, the four right behind him.

            "I hate to ask but what happened?" Tristan was slightly dazed from the sight of Yami's body.

            "I found him like this." Bakura simply replied, passing by the stairs that led to the subway and to the pawnshop.

            "Please," Joey rolled his eyes. "This is where I had to fess up on your relationship with Tea."

            "That doesn't matter." Bakura knocked on the closed door three times.

            "You're not going to sell Yami are you?" Duke laughed at his own joke.

            Suddenly, the door opened with Shadi standing there. With no question, he opened the door enough to allow Bakura and the rest in saying, "Follow me."

            They made their way to the backdoor-labeled "Storage Room". After unlocking it, to their surprise, it was as big as one's bedroom. Besides a bed, desk, and a small fridge, the rest of the room had been piled with boxes. A huge stone leaned against the walls with hieroglyphics carved on it.

            "Just place Yami on the bed." Shadi instructed. Bakura laid Yami on the bed gently before returning to Shadi. Shadi gave him a look before asking, "How much do you remember?"

            "Not a lot to tell the truth. All I can remember is that Mari was a fiancé of mine and had a deep hatred for the pharaoh."

            "So you became a player, huh Bakura?" Tristan grinned, wrapping an arm around Bakura's shoulder. "Who is this Mari chick of yours anyway?"

            Only Shadi chuckled to Tristan's question. "So you're interested about the sorceress? Well," he pointed to the stone behind him. "Have a look. I'm sure you'll be able to spot her easily."

            Tristan, Joey, Duke and Yugi gathered, looking down the stone. Easily they spotted Mari but was shocked at what they were seeing.

            "No way!" Joey's eyes widened.

            "Maybe it's a coincidence. "This can't be what it looks like." Yugi was taken back.

            Shadi nodded once more. "Strong resemblance to her all right."

            "How much did you figure out?" Bakura's eyes tried to decipher the writing.

            "At least most of it." Shadi replied.

            "That's good enough." Bakura leaned against the wall.

            Shadi looked up at the stone for another moment before he too leaned on the wall. "Mari was not born with dark powers. She was just an ordinary peasant girl in everyday Egypt who grew up in the same village as you Bakura."

            "So what does this have to do with her hatred for Yami?" Bakura cocked his head to the side.

            "According to the legends, as you know, I believe in order to make the millennium items, one hundred people had to be sacrificed. I'm not sure if it were the Gods or the pharaoh that decided to choose your village but they did." He continued to stare on at him. "Is it coming back to you?"

            "I remember having to be called on to be one of the sacrificed but I managed to escape it."

            "And from then on, that's when you started your career of being a master thief of all sorts. You left your fiancé on whom you have loved since childhood. From then on, shortly after, Mari lost her brother, who was struck with an illness."

            "Who was her brother?" Joey wondered.

            "That would be me." Said Rishid as he entered the storage room. Ishizu followed after, slamming the door shut, locking it.

            "What's going on?" Shadi looked up at Ishizu.

            "A thousand apologies," Ishizu gasped for breath. "Someone is after us!"

            "Who?" Shadi watched as the two shuffled to the back.

            "I have no idea." Rishid seethed.

            "Well, "I guess since you're here, you get to hear the magical fairy tale of the sorceress."

            "You know?" Rishid pointed a finger in the air. "I believe we saw her by the school."

            "You don't say." Shadi crossed his arms.

            "Oh god, pharaoh,' Ishizu rushed towards Yami, looking him over. As she lifted his head up, Yami groaned in pain.

            "Who did this to you?" Ishizu demanded to know.

            Yami groaned. "Take a wild guess." Ishizu gently scooted Yami, resting his head onto her lap, pressing a rag onto his forehead.

            "So go on with the story." Yugi urged Shadi to go on.

            "She suffered a great deal of depression, anxiety, and loneliness. Her parents sacrificed, her brother dead, her fiancé mysteriously disappearing. Who could she go to? Only one person had taken her under his wing."

            "I'm afraid to ask." Rishid read the hieroglyphics.

            Shadi pointed to a picture in the middle. "Perhaps this could give a better explanation."

            At that point, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yugi, Rishid and Ishizu gasped in shock. There carved on the stone was Tea kneeling before who seemed like Marik.

            "How can that be possible?" Ishizu gazed at the picture. "My brother was a tomb keeper. I would have known if he had any existence with Ancient Egypt."

            "It is true that Malik did not exist within the Ancient past." Yami's gaze was more of a dazed look. "But I would assume it's the darker side of your brother."

            "Marik taught her the dark magic. She, however, was picking up, learning, and mastering at an alarming rate. Everything from mind control, to dark curses, to possession, to even summoning the Shadow Realm. All of a sudden, she was known to be quite powerful."

            "So what's her reason?" Yami whispered.

            "She believed it was the pharaoh's fault that most of the village people have been sacrificed and thought Bakura was dead. By then, she was unstoppable. Time and time again, she would attempt to kill the pharaoh. She successfully sent half of his servants to the realm without any skill in dueling."

            "That's it Yami!" Duke beamed at Yami. "All you gotta do is duel Tea and maybe that sorceress would leave her alone."

            "It's not possible." Shadi shook his head. "Mari is different from all of those who had ties with the ancient past. You see, the bracelet is not really a millennium item but a jewel that the pharaoh had sealed her up. At the time, after all, she was causing unspeakable chaos throughout the entire city of Cairo."

            "Marik must've enjoyed it." Ishizu muttered.

            "Wait a sec," Joey continued gazing at the stone. "How does my sister play into this?"

            "I believe Marik is using Serenity as a pawn. But I fear the worst."

            "What worst?" Joey glared at Shadi, cracking his knuckles.

            "Not only he's teaching her the dark arts but I think she's falling for him."

            All of a sudden, Joey gave out a blood-curling scream. "Not Serenity! It's all a lie!"

            "Shadi's eyes directed to the stone. "I believe history is repeating again."

            "What do you mean?" Tristan was skeptical.

            To this, Shadi smirked. "I see many things going on. And, just as I feared, we are reliving most of the past."

            "You've gone crazy!" Bakura growled.

            "When you unexpectedly dumped Tea, that's the same with the ancient thief leaving his fiancé. Or Marik training Serenity. History repeated!"

            Balling up his fist, Bakura forced himself to take a deep breath. Noticing everyone staring at him, he sneered. "What the hell are you guys staring at? It ain't your fucking business!!"

            Before anyone could react to Bakura's behavior, violent pounding sounded off on the door in the shop.

            "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" It sounded like the voice of a woman.

            "Jesus Christ, what the hell's going on?" Joey raced outside the storage room and to the door, trying to undo the locks.

            "Hurry and open the door before it's too late!" the voice called out desperately.

            Joey's eyes widened, recognizing the voice. "Mai, hang on! Just let me get the locks undone!" As Joey finally undid the last lock, he immediately opened the door. Mai was sitting on her knees, her eyes in a lifeless daze as she collapsed to the floor.

            "Mai!" Joey tried to shake her awake. "Mai, what happened?"

            Shadi raced to where Joey is. Yami, Tristan, Yugi, Duke, Rishid and Ishizu followed out. Bakura was the last to come out.

            "Joey," said Shadi. "Turn her over."

            Without question, Joey turned an unconscious Mai over. Shadi brushed her hair back, seeing a symbol of the devil's circle encrypted on her forehead.

            "No…" Shadi's eyes widened. "It can't be!"

            "What's that symbol on Mai's forehead. "Yugi gazed at the mark in disbelief.

            Before Shadi could answer the question, a soft laugh echoed throughout the darkness. Looking up, they saw Tea standing there, the millennium bracelet embracing her wrist.

            "Tea!" Yami's eyes widened.

            "What did you do to Mai, Tea?" Duke gazed at Tea in horror.

            "That's not Tea." Shadi gazed at the form, realizing who she truly is.

            "Shadi," Mari smirked. "How do you like my art? I promise you that there will be more to come."

            "Mari!" Bakura raged at her. "End this now!"

            "This only sent her laughing hysterically. "Why? After all those times of solitude, I can't have any fun? Haven't had this much fun in a millennium"

            "If you don't stop this foolishness, then I'll force you myself." Bakura leaped out of the pawnshop and raced towards her.

            "Bakura wait!" Shadi called out.

            Mari smirked, closing her eyes, chanting something as how the Mystical elf would do during a duel. As Bakura neared Mari, he felt a huge force slam him right into the shop's glass window, shattering it. Some of the jagged pieces sliced his pale skin.

            The sorceress smirked at Bakura wickedly. She then shifted her gaze towards Yami. "I will be back pharaoh. I will get my ultimate revenge. You're friends are going to be mine one by one." She allowed the darkness to surround her, disappearing within the shadows.

            "Damn it!" Bakura screamed as Joey and Tristan helped him up.

            "I don't get it.' Joey was confused. "Why is it only now she appears? Why didn't she appear when Tea got the bracelet in the first place?"

            "The spirit was to awaken during a full moon." Said Bakura. 'I don't know. It's only recently that I've been getting these flashbacks."

            "Is Mari supposed to be good or evil?" Yugi gazed at what seemed to be nothing.

            "I'm not sure anymore." Bakura peered into the darkness.

            "Not even I can tell if she's good or bad." Shadi shook his head sadly.

            "She got away!" a familiar voice shouted out.

            Recognizing that voice immediately, Joey looked to the right seeing the familiar brunette standing there. "Serenity!" his face turned enraged, as well as nearly the rest, when Marik stepped in the scene.

            "Marik." Yami released a growl. He leaped towards but Rishid, Ishizu and Joey held him back.

            "Well, well." Marik smirked. "The pharaoh and the traitor, midget, sister, little woof, CRV and dice man along with the thief and the guy who knows everything. Didn't know you had a family reunion."

            "So you pawn Joey's sister and kidnapped Tea." Bakura locked eyes with Marik.

            "And I intended to keep Mazaki which was going fine until Yam-Yams the clown ruined it."

            "So you're saying you knew all along?!? Duke and Tristan could not believe it.

            "Tea, I know, would be arrogant to give up the bracelet all because it was a gift from Bakura."

            "So that's why Serenity…" Joey started to say.

            Marik nodded. "She is, after all, Tea's friend. That's why I needed her help. And when I found out she became too attached to the bracelet, I knew I had to do something. So Serenity and I decided to go by force but that didn't work either."

            "Your millennium rod Ishtar." Joey clenched his jaw. "Aren't you forgetting that you're controlling my sister against her will?"

            "These times, she's in a trance." Marik replied. "It only helps put her mind at ease when I teach her a thing or two to help stop Mari.'

            "So you kidnapped Tea because…" Yugi asked.

            "To get rid of the bracelet before full moon. But as I see now, it's too late."

            "Mari," said Ishizu. "This is going to be crazy but you gotta help us."

            "Say what?!?" Everyone locked their glazes at Ishizu.

            Marik had a disgusted look bunching on his face as he arched an eyebrow. "Me, help you guys?!?"

[-]

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Hopefully to be continued.


	12. Marik: The Ally or the True Enemy

(A/N: Yeah, I know some people are kinda getting ticked off that I didn't update for so long. But now that I'm alive and well, I'll give you a little spoiler: Two chapters of this have been finished and if you think this is something, wait until the next update. But please, do not expect an update right away since I have so much work.)

**Marik: The Ally or the True Enemy**

I'm not kidding brother." Ishizu stepped forward. "You're the one that taught her the dark arts."

"Damn Ishizu, you make this sound like Harry Potter." Marik crossed his arms over his chest.

"At this crucial time, I think it's better if we all try to get together and seal Mari up."

"I warned that wench." Marik scowled. "She wouldn't listen to me. I believe she got what she deserved."

"Marik." Yami clenched his fist.

"I don't got time for this." Marik turned around, taking Serenity by the hand. "We should get going."

"Hold on twinkle toes." Joey blocked Marik's way. "You can go back to wherever you came from but my sister stays with me."

"Really?" Marik smirked. He then shifted his gaze towards Serenity, nudging her. "Why don't you show your brother what I taught you."

Serenity stood there for a moment, unsure of whether to follow his command or not. "Are you sure?"

"Don't question me and do as I say." He scowled.

Clenching her fist, Serenity looked up at Joey, then at Marik.

"You stupid little girl!" From the tone of his voice, Marik was getting pissed. In truth, he really wanted to see Joey go down, see his reaction when Serenity did something bad. "Just do a spell and get over it!"

All of a sudden, Serenity pulled Marik close to her, pressing her lips onto his, kissing the dark side hungrily. Marik's eyes widened, not expecting this to happen. Not at all. Trying not to rage and shred the girl, he managed to maintain his control.

Tristan and Duke felt like puking as they watched what's going on. Yugi's eyes widened, surprised at what was going on. Ishizu and Rishid were staring at either Serenity of Marik cock eyed. Only Shadi, Bakura and Yami showed no reaction yet Yami was slightly taken back, never seeing Marik the way he is.

Meanwhile, Joey stood frozen, unable to believe what he was seeing. His mouth hung open, not sure if he should march up and yank his sister off of him or beat every inch of Marik to a bloody pulp. Serenity kissing Marik is considered a nightmare for Joey Wheeler, all right.

The world around him started to spin. All of a sudden, Joey fainted.

"Joey!" Yami slowly got up, sauntering his way towards his friend. Although still battered, he managed to get Joey to his feet, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

As Serenity continued lip-locking with Marik, he took out his millennium rod. Starting to glow, he pointed it behind Serenity's head, watching her collapse onto him. Picking her up in his arms, he looked back at Yami.

"Yami," Marik said in a low voice. "If your friend ever wakes up, tell him sister will be staying with me for some time. Not to worry, I'll take care of her. Or at least till Mari's soul is sealed." Turning on his heel, he carried her and disappeared into the darkness.

(-)

Meanwhile, Solomon had returned from the bingo tournament outside town. Opening the door to his shop, he hung his coat on the coat rack.

"Yugi?" he looked around. "Yugi, where are you?" he then spotted a note on the counter.

_ -Grandpa: Went to the pawn shop_

Solomon crumpled up the note, his face twitching. "So who in the world is watching my store?!?" His eyes spotted a familiar person behind the counter.

"Tea?" Solomon gave her a strange look. "I can't believe Yugi made you watch the store while he runs off.

Tea's back was turned towards Yugi's grandpa, silent, simply standing there. Not a single movement triggered her body.

Making his way towards her, Solomon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tea, you can go home now. I have to close up anyway. After all, it's getting pretty late."

A small laugh escaped from Tea's lips as she slowly turned around, smirking. Her eyes stared down at him, holding out her arm, her bracelet glowing, chanting something softly. Before Solomon could say anything, his eyes turned lifeless and dull.

"Call your grandson." She smirked. "Tell him to come home."

(-)

Joey's eyes opened slowly, looking around. He found himself lying on the bed in the storage room. Yami, Shadi, Tristan, Duke and Yugi surrounded him.

"Hey," Yugi beamed. "He's alive. You're alive Joey!"

"Wha-What happened?" Joey looked around.

"You fainted." Bakura replied, being the least concerned of Joey's health. "Right after you saw Marik leaving."

"Where is he?" Joey snarled, sitting up on the bed. "Where is that son of a—"

"Joey," Shadi placed his hands on Joey's shoulders. "Joey, calm down please. Marik decided to continue to train your sister. She'll be staying at his place for a time. Ishizu and Rishid went to your house to get her clothes."

Dumbstruck, Joey's eyes rolled back, falling back onto the bed.

"Well that would have been the obvious." Bakura leaned against the wall, away from the others. "Since Joey cares so much about Serenity, there's no way he can stand the fact that she's sleeping at the very place of the one he truly hates."

"You didn't have to tell Joey about Serenity, Shadi." Duke glared at him. "He was just fine when he woke up."

All of a sudden, Yugi's phone began to ring. Reaching in his pocket, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Yugi?"

"Grandpa?"  
Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh…uh…did you read the note?"

"Yugi, I want you to come home." Solomon said simply.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Yugi wondered.

"No. It's just that it's getting late, that's all."

"Ok, I'll be home in ten minutes." Yugi replied. "Yeah…yeah…okay bye." He then hung up his phone. "Sorry guys, gramps wants me back."

"Okay," Tristan patted Yugi on the head. "See you tomorrow."

Yugi left the pawn shop and headed out for the game store.

(-)

With dull eyes, Solomon hung up the phone, standing there gazing at nothing. Mari stood behind him, smirking wickedly.

"Nice work," she praised him. "And now, here's the fun part." Placing a hand on his forehead, she started to chant in a foreign language over and over again. All of a sudden, the soul slowly escaped from the body and into her bracelet. After that, Solomon fell to the floor.

Smiling to herself, darkness began to form around the body for a few seconds before disappearing, taking the body with her.

"Well," she muttered to herself. "I need a place to hide the body. For now that is." Closing her eyes, she said a few words under her breath, her body as well as the face of Solomon taking over. At the same time, Yugi had entered the shop.

"Hey grandpa," Yugi tried to catch his breath. "Sorry I'm late. It's just that there is something really going on. You know Tea?" he watched his grandpa nod before ranting. "Well, ever since she got this bracelet, this more powerful sorceress just shows up and attacked Yami. Later on, she showed up at the pawn shop and attacked both Mai and Bakura."

"Oh my, that's terrible." said Mari under her guise. Even she was quite impressed with her performance. _The pharaoh deserved it after all._

"The worst part is," Yugi continued on. "Even if the bracelet is not a millennium item, it's almost the same as my puzzle. You know the soul being one with the body?"

"I heard of this sorceress. One who wanted to kill the pharaoh because she believed he was responsible for sacrificing her village."

"But he's not!" Yugi retorted. "I know Yami wouldn't stoop to that level of humanity."

"We'll never know. Depends on what the ancient scriptures say."

"Ugh! And the fact that the sorceress sided with Marik is just disgusting."

"I think Marik's just a nice guy that everyone takes too seriously."

Yugi's eyes widened, unable to believe what he just heard. "Grandpa, how could you even say that?!? Even you didn't like Marik the moment his foot stepped in Domino City!!" he then stopped himself from ranting when he noticed his grandpa laughing. "Eh…what's so funny?"

The laughing continued as Solomon held out his arm, revealing a bracelet.

Yugi was in complete shock as he saw this. Taking a few steps back, he stumbled to the ground. "No…grandpa…it can't be!!"

The guise of Yugi's grandpa withered away as Mari stood before him. Laughing, she stared down at him. "Of course Marik was a nice guy but that was until he decided to turn his back on me and wanting to seal me up."

"Since you both are evil, why don't you two just create an alliance?"

"Marik is too afraid that I would overpower him. You see, when I was under his training, he would push me to such great limits. I guess hard work does pay off for I have mastered most of the arts to my ability." Giggling softly, she took a step towards him. "Think of it this way Yugi. Tea's shadow is almost the same as how Ryou and Malik's dark side are. Both come out against their aibou's will."

"Where…where's my grandpa, Mari?" Yugi's voice shook.

"For now, he's in safe hands." she grinned. "But I can't guarantee that he'll be back safely."

"Tea!" Yugi screamed. "You've got to fight this bitch before she takes over you completely!"

"Tsk tsk." Mari shook her head. "When will you learn, really?" muttering something under her breath, she stopped. "No, I'll spare you from being possessed but," holding out her bracelet, it began to glow. "You could be of good use. Yes, I'm sure the pharaoh wouldn't mind his other half turning his back against him." A huge flash shot out from her bracelet, knocking Yugi blind.

Yugi, now blinded, stumbled back, crashing into the wall. Mari made her way towards the fallen body, picking Yugi up and threw him over her shoulder. Slowly, she turned on her heel and left the game shop.

(-)

Meanwhile, Bakura was sitting atop an abandoned apartment building, gazing at the night sky.

"I know you don't want to side with the pharaoh Bakura," Ryou's spirit sat beside him, his back leaning against his dark side. "But it's not like you got a choice. I mean, unless if you want Mari to get her ultimate revenge on you, then…"

"Look Ryou," Bakura rested his head on his knees. "I know you have a crush on Tea as much as I do but there is a lot more to the sorceress than what the rest knows."

Ryou slowly looked up at Bakura curiously. "What else do you know about her?"

"You see, Tea's simply a reincarnation of the sorceress. Since the sorceress has awakened, she needs a form and has the power to inhabit the body."

"So what happens to the soul of Tea?" Ryou was obviously getting worried.

To this, Bakura frowned. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. But as I fear, Mari might take over the body completely. As for Tea, unless if she has enough will power to fight her counterpart, her soul will be sealed in the bracelet forever."

"If you knew all this, why did you give her the bracelet in the first place?"  
"My memory of the past before the day my village had been sacrificed has been long gone. Ever since I saw that bracelet, it just hit me. That jewelry was what she wore when she was a kid. It is only now that my memories are starting to return." he then blinked a few times, seeing someone below him carrying Yugi over its shoulder. Trying to get a clear view of the one carrying him, he immediately recognized the being.

His millennium ring began to glow, light surrounding Mari, stopping her in her tracks.

Not expecting this to happen, Mari's eyes glared up at Bakura. "You again? Don't tell me you are siding with the pharaoh just to take me down."

Getting up on his feet, Bakura jumped off of the roof and landed in front of her, his hands in his pockets. "You may have been my fiancé but you are pushing it."

"You've gone soft Bakura." Mari sneered. "Real soft. Maybe it was after meeting that wuss. What's his name? Ryou?"

Bakura cracked his knuckles, still staring down at her. "What are your intentions? Revenge on the pharaoh, revenge on me, or to take over Tea?"

"What's wrong with doing all three?" Mari placed Yugi's body on the ground, still gazing at him.

Bakura didn't bother picking Yugi but kept staring down at Mari. "I wouldn't mind if you deal with the pharaoh. Your former mentor and myself absolutely detests him. However, if it were to concern myself and Tea, then I believe we do have a problem."

"You really have changed, haven't you?" Mari tensed.

Settling his eyes on Mari, Bakura's face remained in the dark. "What have you done to her?"

"It's been a while since I toyed with someone, especially those who are close to my true enemy." Mari fingered at the bracelet. "Now that I'm here, I feel like I deserve some fun."

"What do you want from me?" his voice became low.

"A lot of things." her eyes looked at him. "My revenge on the pharaoh of course. As for you, I'm willing to take you back."

"Suppose if I don't." he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Too soft." Mari shook her head. "You really changed. There are many things I can do. Although I would be more than happy to tell your friends what you've done."

"There's nothing that they don't know that they've seen already."

"Oh really?" Mari made her way behind Bakura, wrapping her arms around his neck. "There is that one incident during the Battle City Finals. You know, that incident after your duel with the pharaoh."

"How did you know what happened at the blimp?" Bakura was in a state of shock.

"I see a lot of things." she smiled. "It's just too bad that even if I'm gone, you'll break her heart once she knows the truth."

"Release the girl Mai." Bakura growled. "If you seal her soul within the bracelet, may Anubis have mercy on you."

"I feel hurt." she uncoiled her arms. "We are fighting. I thought we loved each other." she chuckled at her own joke.

"I tell you now, you're not the Mari that I know." Bakura's eyes shifted to the ground. "Sure I wouldn't mind a firecracker building revenge against the pharaoh but when you push a few things beyond its limits…"

Picking up Yugi's body and throwing him over her shoulder, her fingers caressed the face of her lover. "Sweet dreams dear." she then turned around and left.

Within another apartment complex, Marik sat on a chair beside the bed Serenity slept on, gazing at her sleeping form. The kissing scene repeated itself over and over again in his head. Even now, up to this point, he could not figure out why of all people, Serenity would fall for him.

_But then again_, he smirked to himself, _this could be another way to torture that Wheeler kid._ He ruffled his fingers through her hair, still looking down on her. For some odd reason, however, he enjoyed the kiss.

"It won't be long now." his eyes gazed at the view off of his window. "Soon enough, just like those many years ago, history will repeat itself again." He chuckled softly, smirking as he went to the living room. "Heh, Tea you whench I hope you get what you deserved. I guess that's what happens when you don't listen. If only you had given me that bracelet in the first place…" he laughed softly to himself.

"But then again," he scratched his chin. "I was kinda hoping this would happen. The pharaoh going down along with that midget Yugi, the thief in a whole lot of trouble…"

"So why do you still want to seal Mari if you want chaos to strike Domino?" Serenity stood a few feet behind Marik, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Marik laughed, not looking up at Serenity. "It's very, very simple dear. Only one of us should be the powerful one. One of us should cause chaos in this realm. Mari starts causing hell, I'd lose my pride."

"Basically, you would rather cause hell in Domino rather than aligning yourself with Mari?" Serenity crossed her arms over her chest.

Marik pointed a finger in the air. "Exactly. I don't want to share my fun with anyone. Even if it was with a former student of mine."

"So why am I under your training?" she took a step back. "You seem to have enough power to blast Mari back to where she came."

Marik took out his millennium rod. Pointing it to the sofa chair, he summoned it forward, causing her to fall onto it. "Maybe, as I fear, I might have gone soft. I usually increase my powers by sending mortals to hell. If you hadn't noticed, I haven't said as much of the fools there as I used to. Mari, on the other hand, has collected a number of victims for her own desires."

"But didn't the scriptures say that Mari became quite powerful? Even if the victims were not needed?"

To this, he nodded in reply. "That is true. If she and I were to face off, she would kill me. Not that I'm afraid. I figured that if I train you, you might be able to get a few things. However…"

"However what?"

Marik's eyes shifted to the carpet. _I will not fall for someone who constantly cheers for a lame ass dude like Joey Wheeler. I will not…I will not…I will not. I probably would send myself to the Shadow Realm before I even think twice about going with her. All I have to do is just train her for a while and after all is said and done I no longer have to deal with her._

"We need to talk about a few things that go on here." Marik had his back turned towards Serenity. "I only brought you here for training of the dark arts. You'll learn a few things I've taught to Mari in the past so you may slow her down." He hung his head low, crossing his arms over his chest. "For the record, what you did earlier at the pawn shop, I don't want you to expect that I return the same feelings you have for me because as much as you hate the truth, I despise mortals, especially Yami and that pathetic excuse you call a brother."

Serenity stood up, glaring at Marik. "Don't you dare insult my brother!!" Holding out her hand, she was ready to attack.

"Oh? Gonna pull off a stunt are you?" Smirking, he slowly made his way towards her. Before Serenity could summon any attack, Marik forced her down onto the chair, looking down on her, his hand cupping under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I may not want to kill Mari on my own but you are going to have to do better than that if you want mess with me."

Serenity's body shook as she was obviously afraid of him. Seeing this, Marik caressed his millennium rod on her face, his face moving inches towards hers. Licking his lips, he whispered softly, gazing down at her eyes. "I smell fear." He trailed it down her neck. "I like that." He sat on her lap, his legs rested on each armrest, trapping her within the confinements of the chair.

"Marik…" Serenity stuttered, feeling herself sinking into the chair.

"You know, I like to feed on fear and so does Mari." He brushed a lock of her hair. "But I'm going to spare you, just this once. Now," he cleared his throat. "Why don't I teach you a few things about fear and how to overcome it." He brushed his fingers on her skin. "If you show any weakness, most likely you will be killed easily."

(-)

"Damn," Duke hung up his cel phone. "Where in the world is he?"

"What do you mean?" Tristan looked up at his friend, still trying to wake up Joey. "Who are you trying to call?"

"I'm tryng to get a hold of Yugi." Duke hung up his cell phone in his pocket. "He wouldn't answer his house phone, he wouldn't answer his cell phone."

"Maybe he's asleep." Shadi suggested, sipping a cup of tea.

"He didn't look tired when he went home." Tristan replied. "Looked like he could take staying up for three hours."

"Which can only mean…" Yami didn't like the sound of this situation.

All of a sudden, a raven flew in from the window, landing on Shadi's turban, pecking on him. Stretching out his index finger with an envelope attaced. After retrieving the envelope, the bird simply flew off.

"Who's the note from?" Yami glanced at Shadi.

Opening the envelope, Shadi read the note before looking up at the pharaoh. He then got up and started to take him by the arm.

"Hey…what the?" Yami tried to escape Shadi's grasp but his hold was firm. "Shadi where are you taking me?"

As soon as the two were out of the pawn shop, Shadi gave him a slight push back. "You have to leave. Go now."

"What's going on? What did the letter say? Who sent it to you?" Yami began ranting.

"My pharaoh, listen to me," Shadi bowed on one knee in respect. "You must go this instant. It's about Yugi."

To this, Yami was taken back. "Say what?"

"I cannot say much." Said Shadi. "But it seems that Mari has kidnapped him."

"Jesus, Ra, and Mary." Yami held his head. "What the hell does she want with him?"

"Obviously, she's trying to lure you to her." Shadi stood and went back inside the shop leaving Yami outside alone.

**To Be Continued…**


	13. A Night of a Thousand Cries

(A/N: Yeah! I'm back. Stories needing to be updated for so long. For those wondering what happened, let me explain. Wellz, I got my new laptop but the problem is, it never came with Microsoft Word. But now that's taken cared of…to those who are anticipating for the conclusion of **Enchanted Seduction**, I'm currently writing the second half of the ending. Besides having a busy schedule and dealing with college apps., another reason is that the conclusion is the longest chapter throughout the story that could have been divided into two parts -if written, it's at least eighteen pages in a notebook- As far as when I'm updating it? Between Dec. 30-Jan.2)

****

Nightmare of a Thousand Cries:  
Bakura walked down the halls of the 7th floor in the apartment complex in which he resided in. It was about midnight as he strolled about with a lot in his mind.

"Bakura…" a girl's voice cried out. "Bakura…"

Bakura walked down the halls of the 7th floor in the apartment complex in which he resided in. It was about midnight as he strolled about with a lot in his mind."Bakura…" a girl's voice cried out. "Bakura…" 

With his head turning around, Bakura tried to look left and right, trying to locate the voice. "Who's there?"

"Where are you?" the voice called out.

Suddenly, he recognized the voice all too well and realizing where it was coming from, he dashed towards his apartment. Shaking fingers dug inside his pocket, taking out his keys, jamming it through the keyhole before bursting in.

"Tea!" he shouted. Trying to switch on the lights, it had proven to be a failure. "I know you're here. Everything's all right." he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Where are you?" the soft voice called out. All of a sudden, cries replace the shaky voice. The crying sounded more of a child's.

"Tea…" Bakura's voice softened, his face sketched with worry, unlike his demeaning look earlier with his encounter with Mari. He stood in the middle of the living room, within the darkness except for the moonlight that had cast its illumination in the room. His voice was calm, yet tense at the same time. "It's me…just me…Bakura. I'm not going to hurt you. Where are you?"

The cries echoed all around. He then found her curled up against the corner of the wall. Her head buried between her knees. Silently, he made his way towards her, kneeling before her, almost trapping her within the corner. His hand reached out, brushing her hair he attempted. But to much of his surprise, his hand went right through her.

Eyes widening, he tried to hold her in his arms but the result was the same. No matter how much or how hard he tried, he could never hold her.

"What's going on?" Bakura couldn't believe what was going on. Slowly, Tea stood up, not noticing Bakura at all. Making her way to the sliding door in his bedroom, she stepped onto the balcony, gazing at the view below her.

He followed her, trying to call out and catch up to her but it was no use. Tea just stood there, her fingers gripping onto the railing.

"Tea," he called out, nearing her slowly. "It's all right. It's just me. You're safe now. Mari's gone.

She turned around, appearing to have stared down at him. Her face was red and tear stricken. Her eyes swelled, her body shaking in fear as she pushed herself up, sitting atop of a railing. Her attention turned towards the full moon illuminating at the sky.

All of a sudden, the most horrifying, yet unexplainable thing happened. Pushing herself back, Tea slid back, falling out of the railing. No doubt was the master thief stunned as he ran after her. Attempting to reach her, it had only proven to be too late.

"TEA!!!"

(-)

Cold sweat dripped from Bakura's forehead. He sat up on his bed, breathing heavily, looking around. All was silent and dark within the confinements of his own bedroom.

It wasn't silent for long as a soft chuckle echoed throughout his chambers. He looked around, seeing a shadowed figure sitting on the edge of his bed. When the identity became in full view, he gritted his teeth. "Whench."

"You like that dream, don't you Bakura?" Mari grinned. "To see within the mind of the one you love. I know how she truly feels and I know how you truly feel about her in return."

"You leave Tea in peace!" Bakura slapped her right in the face. "I knew from the moment you possessed her that you have weakened her soul."

Reaching out to touch her face, the eyes familiar to Bakura appeared before him. "Tea?"

All was silent in the cold darkness of Bakura's room. Tea simply sat there on the edge of his bed, staring out at what it seems to be nothing.

"Tea?" Bakura called out once more.

(-)

"Don't listen to him Tea." Mari appeared before her. Within her own darkness, Tea just stood there.

"What do you mean by that?" Tea asked nonchalantly.

"Come now," she wrapped her arms around Tea from behind. "We don't have to be enemies. I'm just looking out for your best interests."

"My…best…interests?" Tea repeated in a dreamy voice.

"Think of it Tea." Mari smiled softly. "Do you really think Bakura would love you up to this point? After all, by the time he gave you the millennium bracelet, he became more fond of you simply because of the jewelry he gave you."

"That's not true!" Tea cried out.

"I'm sorry," Mari rested her head on Tea's shoulder, giving her a sad, sympathetic look. "But it is. What would have happened had he not given it to you? He would simply let your feelings for him go without being acknowledged."

"Stop it!"

"Besides," Mari took a step back. "It's too bad Yugi is nowhere to be found."

"Where's Yugi? What have you done to him?"

"Tea, I didn't do anything to your friend." Mari tilted her head to the side, smiling. "It was you. You were the one who kidnapped Yugi in the first place. Not to mention it was you who attacked both Yami and Bakura."

"That's a lie! I could never hurt them! How could I?"

"But you did." Mari held out her arm, a ball of light formed right on the palm of her hand. "See for yourself.

Tea's eyes peered into the sphere, seeing the images of her throwing Yami out of the car, attacking Bakura at the pawn shop, sending Yugi's grandpa in the dark and abducting Yugi. With each scene, Tea became more shocked, her hand clamping over her mouth. "It can't be."

Mari frowned sympathetically at Tea, slowly approaching her. "But think about it Tea. Everyone knows what you've done."

"It's a lie!" Tea's voice shook, falling to her knees. "You…you were the one who did this!"

"But who was there when it happened Who was it that everyone saw?"

This struck Tea like a bolt of lightning. Mari had made a good point. After all, their appearance was closely identical that it was almost impossible to tell them apart.

"So who was it Tea?" Mari smiled at her counterpart. "Who was there the whole time when these things happened?"

It…it was me, isn't it?" she answered in a soft voice.

"I think you're finally getting it." Mari placed a finger under Tea's chin. "But it's sad, don't you think? Think of it this way. Bakura never got the bracelet for you in the first place. As soon as his memory came back to him…"

The words Mari spoke became inaudible to Tea. Her lips kept moving but no words came out. Her mind and the surroundings around her began to fade back to reality…back to Bakura's room.

(-)

"Tea," Bakura shook her gently, sitting beside her. "Snap out of it. What's wrong?"

Rain began to pour down hard on the window and on to the streets. Tea slowly got up and made her way down the doorway. "I'm going home."

"It's raining hard." Bakura replied, although he didn't look up at her. Shifting a glance at the alarm clock, it was 2:30. "I suggest you stay here for the night."

Tea stood there, not looking up at him. The words of what Mari had said continuously repeated over and over, pounding into the dark cresses of her mind. Maybe what Mari said about the ancient thief was really true. She felt tears streaming down her face yet unable to control it. "I…I'm sorry. I should get going Bakura. I'll see you some other time." And at that, she left his bedroom before leaving his room in general.

Reaching the first floor, she left the complex, slowly walking under the pouring rain. To her, it didn't seem to matter if the drops of water soaked every inch of her.

_Do you really think Bakura would love you up to this point?_

"He did mean it when he said he loved me…right?" Tea asked herself as she continued walking in the pouring rain. Images played like a movie in her mind about attacking both Bakura and Yami. How could she have done so if she could not remember.

Streetlights barely lit the streets and no cars passed by. Yet as she made it to the bridge, she saw familiar figure with an umbrella in hand, looking over the view below her. Blinking twice, despite that his back was turned, she immediately recognized it was Yami.

Salty tears mixed with rain drops as she stood ten feet away under the streetlight.

_Who was there when it all happened?_ Mari's voice replayed over and over again._ It was you._

(-)

Meanwhile, Yami leaned against the railing gazing at the streets below him. No cars were present as the rain flooded the concrete sidewalks as well as the roads. Easily, Yami could see his reflection down below. After searching for Yugi for hours, he was exhausted more on the fact that Yugi was no where to be found.

Feeling the presence of someone, he looked around seeing someone standing not too far away from him. Squinting his eyes, he finally recognized who it was. "Tea? Is that you?"

With her head down, Tea slowly approached Yami, her body shaking with each step she took. As soon as she stood a good foot in front of him, she felt her knees go weak. The whole time, she avoided looking up at him.

Yami's face etched with concern. Gently, yet cautiously, placing his hand on Tea's shoulder, he spoke softly. "What are you doing out this late at night."

For a moment or two, there was only silence hanging on a thick line. Finally, she spoke but did not look up. "It's all my fault."

"What's your fault?" he tilted his head to the side. "Did Bakura do something?"

Tea shook her head, unable to control her tears. "No, it's not that. But…it was I who did it."

"Did what?" Noticing her tears dripping down her face, he used a single finger to lift her face up, surprised to see her eyes red and swollen.

Instantly, Tea retreated, taking a few steps back, looking away from him. "Don't look at me!" she shrieked.

"Tea!" Dropping his umbrella onto the road, Yami approached her, taking both of his hands in hers. "Something is wrong! I can see it in your eyes! Tell me!"

"Her face twitched madly as she finally looked up at him. "I was the one who kidnapped Yugi! It was me!"

"Tea…" Yami wasn't sure what to say of Tea's confession. He reached out to her, taking her by the shoulders. "Tea, look at me."

To this, Tea did not obey. Yami shook her a little harder, a bit more demanding than earlier. "Look at me Tea!"

Shaken by the harshness, Tea finally looked up at him. Shaken not from the rain but by her own fear. Yami, however, stared down at her, his eyes pierced intensely onto hers. "Listen to me Tea. It's not your fault Yugi was kidnapped."

But she wrenched herself away from Yami's hold. "You don't understand!" She began to back away from him as if she saw a ghost. "The only one to blame for what happened to Yugi is me!" Turning around, she ran in the pouring rain.

"Tea!" Yami called out. Picking up his umbrella, he went after her but quickly noticed that she was out of sight.

(-)

Soaking from head to toe, Tea stumbled down the stairs of the train station. She nearly collapsed as she reached the bottom steps.

With thunder and lightning calling out in the skies, Tea ran into the darkness of the platforms until she reached the pawn shop. Hesitant at first, she pounded her fist on the door with all her might, despite the fact that it was closed.

Almost instantly, the door opened only to have Shadi standing in front of her. His eyes bored into hers for a moment before pulling her in locking the door from behind. Gazing at her in an expressionless manner, he gestured to follow him to the storage room. Handing her a few towels, Tea used one to spread on the bed, the other to wrap around her figure.

With his back turned, Shadi brushed some of the dust off of his robe. "So why do you come to me?"

Kicking off her shoes, Tea sat on the bed, unsure of how to answer his question. "You must've known something about how to take off the bracelet Shadi."

"If you are asking me on how to remove it, I'm afraid I can't help you there." Turning around, he made his way towards her with his millennium key in hand. "You come for another reason, have you not?"

Eying the millennium key in hand, Tea gave Shadi a rather unusual look. "You're not going to scramble my mind, are you?"

"Let's be straight here." Shadi pointed the key right on her forehead. "What I do for my own pleasure is none of your business." he then proceeded to turn the key, entering himself into her mind.

(-)

Within the dark corners of Tea's mind, Shadi's eyes wandered left to right. Tea's mind looked slightly the same since the last time he checked it out, which seemed ages ago. Seeing the mirror wall within his reflection, he slowly approached it, placing his hand on the glass.

_She did appear to be controlled earlier when she came here_ he thought to himself.

"You're looking in the wrong places." Mari approached him from behind a childish smile curling her lips. "It's not always the mind that causes one to fall into dark despair."

"Explain yourself!" he hissed, his fingers clenching onto the key.

"Of all your time in Egypt, you obviously don't know much of the soul of a mere human."

Shadi's eyes widened, realizing what Mari meant by what she said. "You can't mean…"

Mari laughed wickedly, taking a step back. "Enjoy the show Shadi." Turning around, she vanished from Shadi's sight.

With eyes darting around, Shadi looked around, trying to find Mai. Unfortunately, however, she was nowhere in sight. All of a sudden, the mirror in front of him began to scramble like the lines of a TV. It then became in full view with Tea simply standing there in her own darkness, staring at what seemed to be nothing. Mari, on the other hand, appeared beside her.

"Tea," Mari shook her gently. "Do you really think that either Bakura or Yami will ever forgive you for what you have done?"

"For the last time Mari!" Tea raged. "This is all your fault!"

"Tea!" Shadi called out to her. "Tea, can you hear me?"

Tea looked around, wondering who was calling out to her. "Shadi?"

Gritting her teeth, Mari turned her attention towards Shadi, raising her fist towards him. "Don't interfere you common, lowl-life sadist!"

"Tea!" Shadi watched the two. "Do not let your guard down. Mari is trying to manipulate you."

"Shadi!" Tea's eyes darted around. "I can't hear you. I mean, I can see you. It's just that I can't hear what you're saying but nothing's coming out!"

At first, Shadi was puzzled by Tea's response. He then noticed Mari smirking towards him.

"She can't hear you oh great one." Mari laughed at Shadi mockingly. "It would've been much greater pleasure if Bakura or the pharaoh were here to see this but I guess you will do." she then turned her attention towards Tea. "Tea, don't listen to Shadi. The guy is trying to give you false hope, something you don't need."

"What is it that you want?" Tea sneered. "I know you're after Bakura."

"But here's the fun part." that smile remained plastered. "Do you think her loves or he really loves me?"

"What do you think the answer is?" Tea tried to remain strong but found herself slowly falling weak.

Shadi's eyes watched silently at the two girl confronting one another. _Tea, Mari will go through such great lengths to break you completely. Be strong and you may get out alive. _He, at one point, felt a twine of guilt for none of his powers could work against Mari. Although he was strong enough to knock out the sorceress, he knew that if he penetrated Tea's heart, there was a great chance that he could hurt Tea.

"You know what? I don't know. Why don't we ask him ourselves?"

"Say what?" she was completely taken back. Suddenly, a figure stepped out from the shadows, appearing behind Mari.

Wrapping one arm around Bakura's shoulder, Mari smiled childishly at Tea before pulling herself closer to him. "Hey," she said softly enough so they could all hear. "Do you love Tea?"

Bakura parted his lips before speaking. "I never loved her in the first place. The only reason I seem to love her in the first place is because I knew I could bring you back."

Mari took a glance at Tea, anticipating her reaction. Tea's eyes had widened with shock. Her body began to shake, tremble, trying hard to not collapse.

Turning back to Bakura, Mari smiled at him, running a finger down his face. "Hey Bakura, tell me something. What do you think of Tea? What is she to you?"

A small smirk curled Bakura's lips before he answered. "What Tea is to me? She's nothing. Nothing but a worthless bitch who should die a slow, painful death."

Tea could feel her heart beat rapidly. The sounds of her heartbeat were like Indian drums pounding all around them. It couldn't be true, could it? It sounded exactly like Bakura and it was definitely him standing there. She didn't want to believe it but she didn't know what to think.

Bakura turned towards Mari, pulling her close to him. "My childhood friend, my eternal love…" he leaned forward, pressing her lips onto hers.

Shadi, from Anzu's mind, watched the whole thing. He didn't seemed surprised at what was taking place. However, he did realize the kind of impact it would have on Tea. "Don't give in Tea," he said to himself. "It is all an illusion. If you truly believe Bakura still loves you, then you would know by now that this is just an illusion."

Tea, however, simply stood there, her knees falling weak watching Bakura kissing up Mari. "Bakura…"

"Mari," Bakura smiled, placing a finger on her lips to silence her. "Give me a single moment my dear."

Nodding, she released her hold on him. Bakura slowly approached Tea, until he stood about two feet apart from her. His eyes were full of hatred, an essence of pure evil. A sneer crossed his features into something sinister.

"You crazy little whore," he hissed. "I never loved you in the first place. I don't know why you came to me the first chance you thought you had. As for how I feel about you…" he cupped hi hand on her face, and for a split second, Tea thought Bakura really cared. But in the next second, with all his might, he slapped Tea right in the face. As he did so, a fingernail viciously scratched her flesh, blood flowing from her cheek.

Overcome with negative emotions, Tea's hand went to her face where Bakura slapped her. Tears streamed like a crystal river down her face before she dropped her hand to the side, falling to her knees.

Simply, Bakura stood there, still glaring at Tea with such intensity. Tilting his head to the side, that smirk didn't leave his face, laughing softly to himself.

"I hope you die…" his words were like poisoned honey as they slipped out. All of a sudden, the surface below her began to crack. Like glass, they cracked into many pieces, causing her to fall into the shadows…

…to fall endlessly in darkness.

Tea's screams could be heard all around. Her hand tried to reach out in hopes of grabbing something. However, there was nothing to hold on to. She could easily Bakura standing there, watching her. She could hear Mari's laughing ringing in her ears. She could hear her terrified screams as she fell.

And there was no more.

(-)

Shadi, after having been pushed from Tea's mind, woke up to find himself laying on the floor. He laid there for a few more seconds before slowly rising to his feet. Tea sat there, her eyes dull and lifeless. Shadows had surrounded her body as if she had been caught by a tornado.

But he knew better. Tea's heart gave in to the darkness after what she had seen from Mari's illusions. _It's easy to give in to the demons and shadows but after falling within could only be impossible to break free._

Tea sat on the bed, still silent as the shadows finally faded from view. Her eyes remained closed yet not for long. Opening them, they looked the same but if looked very closely, it's easy to realize that Tea was replaced by Mari.

"You little bitch." Shadi locked his gaze with the evil sorceress. "Are you happy now?"

Mari's eyes opened, smiling dreamily at Shadi." Me? Oh come now Shadi, I remember when you made Tea into your puppet back at that Egyptian Museum. Quite amusing indeed, having her to stand on the platform on the edge of the roof while you try to crack the pharaoh's mind. But, as we all know, the pharaoh kicked your ass."

"Oh no little girl." he tried to hold his ground. "My situation was different. I actually controlled Tea. Not send her soul plummeting in a timeless existence where only darkness consumed her. And another thing, she obeyed me. You, on the other hand, she obeyed the illusions you entertained her with."

"I know." Mari gave a short laugh. "All I had to was create a few things here and there, and sweet like candy, she falls into her own mess."

Shadi growled, glaring at Mari for a long time. "A child of loneliness. If you want to destroy someone like Bakura, why don't you go after him instead of dragging your reincarnation to an early grave?"

"I have a problem with interference," Mari smiled at Shadi. "And I know Tea is going to interfere if I were to settle my differences with the pharaoh and the thief." She then got out of the bed, slowly, making her way out of the pawn shop. "Oh, and don't worry Shadi, I'll deal with you soon. Just after I finish my agendas." Laughing softly, she vanished as she reached the door.

(-)

So what you guys think? Huh? Huh? Stop staring with your mouths open and go off to review -starts holding out her broom to readers- Review everyone and I'll continue.

-To Be Continued-


	14. Confrontations

(As far as I know, I will be trying to updating stories never updated for so long. Please see profile to see what stories are on hold for now. Thank you. --Kris)

****

Confrontation:

The images of Tea falling and screaming strained Bakura's mind. Falling to his knees on the floor with his hands on his head, he screamed Tea's name over and over again. Gritting his teeth, he tried to shut out the images that have plagued his mind.

_It's a dream, right? _he thought to himself. _Tea can't really be in danger…can she?_

"What you saw was not a dream." Shadi approached Bakura, appearing from the shadows.

"Explain yourself Shadi!" Bakura scowled. "Did you use your stupid key to scramble my mind?"

"The images that you have seen in your mind…" Shadi's voice trailed off.

"Yeah? So what about it?"

Closing his eyes, Shadi slowly approached Bakura, looking down at him. "Tea's heart and soul is no long what it used to be."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Bakura stood up. "What have you done to Tea, Shadi?"

"It's more along the lines of Mari's little chat with Tea."

"You saw it, didn't you?" he proceeded to shake Shadi with all his might. "What happened to her?"

"I was afraid you would ask that." Shadi's eyes shifted to the floor. "I did not want to tell or show you." With his hands, he unclasped the chain that held his millennium key before handing it to Bakura. "If you gaze into my mind, the end result will leave your mind numbing."

"And I'm supposed to care because…"

"Something you might find surprising was the cause of her falling. Sad to say that I have seen it with my own eyes." Closing his eyes, he waited for Bakura to work the key. But after a minute, he opened one eye, then the other, looking up at the thief. What's wrong?"

"Shadi, you and I both know that only you and Yami could wield the millennium key very well. I am, after all, a thief of items…well…in a way."

"Very well," standing up, Shadi made his way towards the window, gazing at the rainy atmosphere. "I will tell you exactly what I saw in Tea's min." he then went on to tell him about the accusations and manipulations Mari planted in Tea's heart. The more he told, the more Bakura became livid. Shadi, however, left off the part about Mari creating an illusion of Bakura, the actual cause of Tea's submission.

However, Bakura noticed Shadi's expression changing. "You said everything you saw. I sense you're holding something back."

"I'm telling you everything." Shadi's voice tensed.

Grabbing Shadi by the shoulders, with all his might, Bakura hurled Shadi onto the wall. He then grabbed Shadi's robe by the neck, glaring at him. "Listen to me Shadi. I have a girl who's starting to become a total bitch and I don't need you fucking up my hour as has it been already."

Calmly, as usual, Shadi straightened himself up. His eyes bored onto Bakura's before he finally spoke. "You really want to know what else happened?"

"You're not going to tell me anyway." Bakura hissed.

"As you wish. But I won't tell you." Opening his hand, a dark sphere emerged from his hand before making a swift motion. As Bakura looked on, the images of Tea and Mari materialized before his eyes. When the image of himself appeared, there was no doubt of trace of shock washing over his face.

"She…she did this?"

"I was unable to get through her." Shadi closed his eyes. Right after Tea had fallen into the pits of hell, he made the images disappear. "Even calling out to her was useless."

"That whench used me to get her way. She had submitted to the dark then and now ever since Ancient Egypt." Bakura clenched his fist. "Where is she?"

"Unfortunately," Shadi shifted his attention to the window. "After confronting her, she disappeared. There's no telling where she could have gone off to."

"That's a lie Shadi! You for some reason have the ability to see in the future."

"I know. Doesn't it suck?" he took a step forward, placing the millennium key around his neck. "Listen to me Bakura. You won't like to hear this as much as me telling you but you and the pharaoh will have to work together to seal Mari and bring back Tea. There is a chance after all."

"Now you just hold it right there," Bakura obviously didn't like the idea. "Why must I get Yami involved? We aren't in the same league after all."

"Because the pharaoh is the only one capable of sealing Mari's soul back in the bracelet. You, on the other hand, are capable of waking up Tea. Otherwise, she would be smothered in her own darkness forever." he then turned, walking in the darkness. "Think about it."

(-)

Rishid's eyes opened wide as id he had awaken from a nightmare. "Come out! I know you're hiding around here somewhere!"

"Rishid?" Ishizu slowly sat up on her bed, looking up at Rishid who slept above the top bunk. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Rishid looked over, seeing Ishizu. "Oh, it's nothing." Sliding off the bed, he made his way out of the room, closing the door from behind. All of a sudden, his head throbbed violently. Groaning, he fell to his knees, holding his head.

"That's right Rishid." a soft voice called out to him. "Always falling to your knees, just like how you were for Marik." At that point, Mari stood before him, crossing her arms over her chest. "A pity, brother, you never used to bow down to anyone."

"How many lives have you already taken already?" Rishid struggled to his feet to stand up.

"A good number, I suppose." Mari leaned against the wall. "Especially that whench Tea. God, she was so annoying but I guess I took care of that."

"We already have one evil man running loose in Domino City. Think of it this way…"

But Mari cut Shadi off. "Ah yes, my late mentor Marik. I gotta admit, I enjoyed every bit of the Battle City tournament, especially his matches with Joey and Mai. But of course, what I enjoyed the most was what Yami did after his match with Bakura."

"I don't give a rat's ass on what the pharoah did after his match or anything!" Rishid hissed.

"Oh?" she tilted her head to the side. "Others will find out eventually but since we share the same bloodline, I think I should share with you." Making her way towards him, she leaned against him with her lips brushing against Rishid's ear. She began to whisper something in his ear and the more she told, the more Rishid's expression went to a state of shock.

"He did that?" he stuttered. "Did that really happen?"

Mari nodded slowly, smirking. "Rishid, I wouldn't lie to you. You're my brother whether it be back at ancient Egypt or even now. But right now, I want you to do me a favor."

All of a sudden, Ishizu opened the door, staring down at Mari. "Stop this insanity Mari! I know exactly what you are planning to do!"

"Oh hello Ishizu." Mari smiled innocently. "It's nice to see you again."

"Don't act so innocent," Ishizu clenched her fist, raising it towards Mari. "Whatever you're planning to do tonight, I won't let it happen!"

"I shouldn't be surprised. I know about the millennium necklace and its ability to see within the future. I suppose your piece of jewelry allowed you to see what will happen." Mari released a laugh. She then shifted her gaze towards Rishid fro a moment or so before sending him to the wall.

"Rishid!" Ishizu stumbled towards Rishid, holding him. "Rishid are you all right?"

"He's not the Rishid that you know anymore." Mari stood a few feet away from the two. "At least for now."

"What did you do to him?" Ishizu glared at the one who resembled Tea. When Mari didn't answer, Rishid's eyes lighted up. "Rishid, are you all right?"

Slowly, Rishid stood up, looking down at Ishizu. His expression remained blank as the two stared on.

"Rishid?" IShizu stood up, reaching for his arm. "Rishid? What's with that look on your face?"

All of a sudden, with one swift motion, Rishid shoved Ishizu off of him, causing her to stumble to the floor. At that point, Ishizu realized the state of mind Rishid was in. Getting up, her eyes shifted towards Mari with a hateful look plastered on her face.

"Damn you Mari!" reaching inside her sheath, Ishizu took out a dagger . "I have to kill you before you cause more trouble!" She then charged towards Mari.

Smirking, Mari's hand shot out. "Fool. You think you can kill me?" Muttering something under her breath, she sent Ishizu flying to the wall, pinning her wrists and ankles. With one hand, she proceeded to flip it over. To this, as if on a spinning table, Ishizu was flipped over upside down.

"Child!" Ishizu struggled against the clear bondage. "I demand you put me down this instant!" she shifted her gaze towards Rishid. "Rishid! Rishid wake up! Don't just stand there!"

"I'm afraid he doesn't know you anymore." Mari continued smiling. "If you know well, Rishid is my brother who died at an age he wasn't ready for." Twirling her index finger a few times, a vine shot down from the ceiling, wrapping and binding Ishizu's ankles together.

Eyes widening, Ishizu stared at the vines. As they bound her ankles, she began to dangle in the air. "What…what in the world?"

"Just because you hold a millennium item does not mean it will protect you." Laughing softly, she twirled her finger once again. Suddenly, another vine shot out from the floor, binding Ishizu's wrists. "After all, this bracelet is not a millennium item out of the seven created. The jewelry is what the damn pharaoh sealed my soul in after causing a few things in the long run."

"The pharaoh and Bakura will get their revenge Mari!" Ishizu struggled against her bondage. "You can guarantee that!"

"I will make everyone see true hell, one by one. Not the Shadow Realm Bakura and Marik have been sending their pathetic victims to." Cupping her hand under Ishizu's chin, she inched her face close to hers. "You're lucky Ishizu," and as Mari spoke, the atmosphere around them changed. Colors of red and black swirled into a haunting mix. Leafless trees with roots grew. Within each branch hung what appeared to be large cocoons. Some of them swayed back and forth weakly. "Many people are worthy to see this sort of hell. However, not everyone is worthy of receiving the purest of torture like you." Snapping her fingers twice, the vines began to wrap around Ishizu slowly, tightly.

As the vines wrapped around her, Ishizu noticed a familiar young girl wandering aimlessly in the forests, her hands out and open as if she were blind, in search of something. "Isn't that…"

Mari glanced over her shoulder, looking at the girl. "Oh her? The pharaoh calls her Mai. She appeared to be his comrade and you should know the rest of the story." Turning around, she made her way towards Rishid. "So sorry Ishizu but I must be going. I hope you feel comfortable in the confinements of your new home."

And at that, the vines covered Ishizu's entire body. A vine shot into her mouth, a few of the t horns piercing the pink flesh on the sides of her mouth as well as the upper part of her gums.

Silence filled the air as Mari watched the vines swallow Ishizu whole. "Poor Ishizu. You were so nice to me but yet again, you were in the way of what I had intended to do. Sweet dreams." With Rishid following behind, the two disappeared from the darkness Mari created.

(-)

Hard rain continued to pound onto the streets of Domino as Bakura walked along the wet roads. As he approached the bridge, he noticed Yami standing in the pouring rain, droplets of water soaked every surface of his body. He appeared to be leaning on the railing.

Shadi's words repeated in Bakura's head. As far as anything goes, he wasn't thrilled with the idea of forming an alliance of any form with Yami. He hated the pharaoh and the pharaoh hated him. That's how it is and always had. Joining forces with Yami would destroy the balance carried in the world of Domino already.

But if things were to carry the way they are, Mari would have the advantage of destroying anyone in her path. And Tea…the slightest image of her made Bakura cringe. He knew from what Shadi had shown to him that within each passing second, Tea's heart fell deeper into the darkness. Finally sighing with dismay, he made his way towards Yami, picking up the umbrella from the road and held it over him.

Yami looked up at Bakura, gently taking the umbrella back. "Ever since the bracelet came along, things have been happening left to right. How Mari seems to be getting powerful without hurting anyone is in question. As far as I'm concerned, I don't sense any evil from Marik."

"I guess your senses haven't been as active." Bakura sat on the bridge railing. "Mari has already claimed Yugi's grandpa, Mai, and also…" he paused, unsure of whether to tell him of Tea's fall.

"That whench kidnapped Yugi too!" Yami slammed his fist on the railing. "If she wants to kill me, why the hell is she after Yugi?"

"There could be two possible reasons." Bakura's arms crossed over his chest. "She's either trying to provoke you or she has mistaken Yugi for you." he kept his head down, staring at his reflection that formed in the puddle.

All was silent as the two stood their ground. Finally, Yami spoke, though not particularly looking at Bakura. "Bakura, did you and Tea get into some sort of fight?"

Just hearing Tea's name shook Bakura. Clenching his fist tightly, the images that Shadi showed him earlier swarmed into his head like locusts in a cornfield. "Not that I know of."

"It's just that earlier in the night, Tea wandered around here looking like she saw one of her friends in an accident. All of a sudden, she kept screaming that it was her fault Yugi was kidnapped. I kept telling her that it wasn't, that Mari was responsible, but she just ran off." he rested his head on his hand. "Something tells me there's something horrible that has taken place to one of my closest friends."

Bakura sighed heavily, feeling the rain soaking his hair and clothes. "Yami, I would hate this as much as you do but in order to end this whole thing, You and I have to," he shuddered at the next words that came out of his mouth. "form an alliance."

"I guess there is no choice." Yami shook his head. "Mari is capable of destroying everyone in her path."

"Especially Tea." Bakura muttered.

Upon hearing this, Yami whirled his gaze towards the master theif. "You can't mean…"

Nodding in reply, Bakura continued on. "I'm not exactly sure what happened but Mari turned Tea's emotions against her about certain things. Shadi had seen the whole thing by entering her mind but was unable to penetrate into her soul. Somewhere along the way, however, Mari went to the greatest lengths to destroy Tea, causing her own soul and heart to fall into the darkness."

"So Mari sent Tea in to the dark?" Yami was much in a state of shock, trying to make sense of things. "That would mean she took control of Tea's body!"

"Exactly the point I was going for." With a long pause, his hands reached out to his soaked hair, twisting, squeezing the water out. "Look Yami, I do not ask this because I need your help nor have I wanted to work things out, call a truce and be friends, whatever. But you and I are capable of sealing Mari's heart."

"Leave that to Marik, the former mentor who made her to what she has become." Yami returned his gaze to the view from the bridge.

Bakura gave a short laugh. "You could put it that way, but we both know Marik and his pride. Why else do you think he was taking it easy on your friends recently?"

"I'm not aware of what Marik's agendas are but I was quite surprised that he's not bringing hell in every shape and form. During Kaiba's little tournament, Marik's always sending his gurus left to right."

"In case you've already forgotten, Marik, whether it be the trouble maker or the hell raiser, only cares about himself so having Mari reek havoc kinda hurts his pride." he then got off of the railing. "The two, after all, are equally matched in power. No questions asked. But the only flaw to having Marik take care of this alone is that if Mari were to be destroyed," his eyes glared down at the pharaoh. "Tea will die along with her."

(-)

To be continued.


	15. Past Recollections

Why haven't I updated in so long? Just read my profile and you'll see. Don't expect frequent updates though.

**Past Recollections**

The following day, Joey, Tristan and Duke had set out to look for Yugi, combing the streets of Domino.

"Yugi!" Joey hollered.

"Yugi-kun!" Tristan swung his head left to right.

"Where in the world could he have run off to?" Duke panted. "This isn't like him and his grandpa to just suddenly disappear."

"So why are you breathing like that?" Tristan cocked his head to the side, giving Duke a strange look. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"It's…it's just…" Duke tried to catch his breath. "I just came from Yugi's house and…and…"

"Spill it Duke!" Joey snapped.

"When I went to Yugi's house, it was so different. From the outside, it looked the same. But on the inside…"

"What do you mean?" Tristan shook Duke. "The place got trashed."

Managing to pull himself together, Duke caught his breath. "Come, you guys should check this out."

The three made their way up and down the streets, crossing left to right until they reached the game shop where Yugi and his grandpa currently reside. Looking through the windows, the counter was still standing, the floor was free from cracks and trash. No cards appeared to have been stolen.

"I don't get it." Joey's eyes darted around. "Everything looks fine in here."

"Sure it looks fine from the outside." Duke placed his hand on the doorknob. "But when I went inside…"

"I can tell you where Yugi is being kept." A voice called out from behind. Startled, the three looked up seeing Rishid standing before them in his usual cloak, although he allowed the afternoon sunlight on his head.

"Isn't that...?" Tristan snapped his fingers.

"You're Rishid, aren't you?" Joey pointed his finger at him. "You and I dueled during the Battle City Finals!"

Rishid stared on at Joey, as if seeing him for the first time. He then turned around and made his way down the street. "Follow me."

"Should we follow him?" Duke watched Rishid questionably.

"It's the only way we can find Yugi," Joey followed Rishid. "Then so be it."

Shrugging their shoulders, Duke and Tristan followed behind. They all walked in silence for quite some time, the sun beginning to set.

"Hey," Tristan looked around at the unfamiliar streets. "Where are you taking us?"

Duke's eyes darted around. "Either he's taking us to the other side of town or out of it." He shifted his gaze to Rishid. "Hey Rishid, where are we going?"

Rishid remained in his silence, continuing to walk. Finally, after tunneling through the twisted alley, they reached an abandoned warehouse.

"Isn't this the old Nijima Factory?" Joey scratched his head. "I thought they closed down years ago." But Rishid continued walking, unaware of the constant chatter.

"Rishid," Tristan called out, running after him. "Wait up!"

All three followed him inside the dark warehouse. Although a bit run down, it appeared to be in fine shape with cobwebs hanging in the dark corners. Tristan, Duke and Joey unknowingly continued to follow Rishid.

"Dude, where are you taking us?" Tristan kept his hands in his pockets. Finally, he stopped in his tracks, stepping to the side. A shadowed figure sat on the chair, hands and legs bound with rope. The figure appeared to be weak, bruises covering his face. Being aware of his surroundings, its eyes widened seeing the three of them.

"Yugi?" Joey, Tristan and Duke stared at utter belief.

"Get out of here!" Yugi cried out. "It's a trap!"

"Say what?" All of a sudden, the doors slammed shut. Dark colors of blue, red, and black swirled in together as lifeless trees with huge cocoons hanging from its branches.

"Where the hell are we?" Joey was not at all pleasant at the surroundings. He shifted his gaze towards Rishid. "Where have you taken us?"

"Too a world where solitude awaits." A soft voice called out. Wearing a short black skirt with chain links hooked around her waist a short black turtleneck with most of her midriff showing. A golden bracelet adorned her wrist. Black boots with matching color laced stockings embraced her legs as the form came in to full view.

"Tea?" Tristan and Duke gazed at the one standing before them.

"Wait a minute…"Joey arched an eyebrow.

Rishid, however, fell to one knee. "My dear sister, I brought you the kids you asked for."  
Upon hearing this, Joey grabbed Rishid by the neck with one hand, raising his fist towards his face. "You freak! Traitor! What did you lead us down here for?"

Smiling, Mari tilted her head to the side. "Rishid, I'm so proud of you." She slowly made her way towards Rishid, placing her hand on his head. "But I feel you've done enough for me.

"Mari," Rishid looked up at his sister. Joey finally released his grasp on Rishid's neck. "I wanted to make it up to you. I know how you felt ever since Bakura left you and the epidemic that robbed me of my former life."

"Hey man." Duke took a glance at Rishid. "Why are you making this such a big deal? She just said you can go home."

"That's not what she meant!" Rishid shot a look of fear towards Duke.

Laughing softly, Mari released her hand from Rishid's head, smiling innocently. "You have already made it up to me Rishid." Kissing him softly on the cheek before stepping back, that smile ceased to fade away. "And now may your soul be in peace." At that point, a vine shot down from one of the trees, wrapping Rishid by the ankles before thrusting him upside down like a frozen turkey.

"Rishid!" Joey couldn't believe what was going on. Sure, Rishid may have stabbed them in the back but in all things, he considered Rishid an okay person. After all, he had seen him when he was under Marik's control. Before he could step forward to help Rishid, the vines rapidly wrapped around Rishid's body, the thorns piercing through his body. Before long, his entire body was wrapped up.

Satisfied with her work, Mari gazed at the three. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that. I really am."

"Who or what are you after?" Joey glared at Mari. "If you want to mess with either Yami or Tea," he held up both fists in a fighting stance. "You have the golden opportunity to get through me."

"Hold on Joey." Duke blocked Joey's fists. "Shadi said Mari has ties with the ancient Egyptian past. Why don't you just duel her? That way, this whole thing can blow over."

"You're forgetting," Joey gently brushed Duke's hand off. "That bracelet she's wearing is not connected to those millennium items like the one Yugi has. Plus, Shadi said she's not capable of dueling."

Tristan shifted his gaze towards Mari. "Why don't you explain that."

Clearing her throat, Mari stared at the three innocently. "I am well aware of the ancient duel monsters, as well as the Egyptian God Cards and millennium items. With all the training under Marik's aid, however, I never got around to gaining any dueling skills."

To this, Duke and Tristan laughed like hyenas on a rampage. Tristan held his sides, trying to stop the hysteria. "You have to admit, it's really hilarious. A being from Ancient Egypt who doesn't have any skill in dueling."

"That does suck." Duke leaned against the tree, laughing as well. "Everyone who had some role in Egypt can duel at least but this one can't."

"Uh…guys." Joey had a worried look on his face.

Tristan and Duke managed to wheeze out their laughter when they noticed Mari smiling and laughing softly.

"I take that this is not a good sign, right?" Duke stammered.

"Truthfully," Mari smiled. "I like people who can find great ways to have a laugh." She pointed right behind them. "I like to create a few laughs myself."

Turning to where she was pointing, all three gaped in shock, seeing Yugi's fallen body about ten feet away from them.

"Yugi-kun!" Duke and Joey made their way towards their friend, turning him over. His eyes were closed as if in a sleep-like state.

"Yugi!" Tristan shook Yugi gently but to no avail. He then turned towards Mari, shaken and tense. "What have you done?"

But Mari's smile remained plastered. "There were many things I wanted to do to that poor boy. That is, until I came up with the prefect plan."

"I hope Yami kicks your ass Mari." Joey hissed. "Once he finds out what you did to Yugi, you're done for!"

"Well, I'm not going to leave a body laying in my own realm now would I?" snapping her fingers, Yugi's body began to crumble, the soil absorbing the last remains.

"What…she…have…" Duke stammered in a state of panic.

"In a few hours," Mari folded her hands, resting them on her stomach. "He'll become one of the many trees that grow here."

"And that's what you've done to Mai?" Joey was seething under his breath.

"Oh, her?" She took a glance behind her, noticing the small blonde girl hiding behind one of the trees. "Yes, I was about to send her to the same fate Yugi endured but you came out so I had to drop my plans. In the mean time, I left a little personal reminder to get back to her as soon as I dealt with you and a few certain people."

"What have you done to Mai?" Joey roared. "Damn it Mari, tell me!"

"Ah, that's exactly how Tea was. Fierce, determined, it's too bad that she was easy to penetrate like all the others." All of a sudden, the little girl emerged from the trees, wandering aimlessly in the forest.

Instantly, however, Joey recognized the child. "Mai!"

Tristan glanced at Joey. "Hey you're right. That is Mai but as a kid?"

"I was about to let her suffer the same fate but you two came out instead. So I thought I should let her enjoy this hell in such a fun way."

"I doubt I would enjoy this place." Duke looked around the twisted, dead forest.

Mari shifted her gaze towards Joey. "I've kept my eye on you for quite some time Joey. I know the kinds of feelings you have towards Mai and even I could admit, it's rather sweet."

"Turn me into one of those cocoons and I will get you." Joey glared.

"All mouth and no dignity serves as sympathy for me." She shook her head. "Poor Joey. I'll make an exception to you. After all, you're special and special people get special treatment."

"I don't like the sound of this." Joey took a step back. "What…what are you going to do to me?"

Slowly approaching Joey, Mari smiled innocently at the blonde. "I won't make you suffer like the others have. That would be cruel after all." She proceeded to place her hand on his stomach. A burning sensation surged through Joey for a slight second or two before a ghostly hand emerged from his stomach, holding Mari's hand. The soul of Joey's inner child emerged from Joey's body, looking up at Mari curiously.

"Joey!" Duke was unable to hold back his horror. Mari led Joey to Mai, t he two kids staring at one another curiously, as if they never laid eyes on one another.

The sorceress shifted her gaze back to Joey. In her hands is a pearly, white ball. Bouncing it on the ground a few times, she stood a good two feet away from him. "Like I said Joey, you're very special. Doesn't mean you could get out alive." All of a sudden, a huge flash surrounded Joey, causing him to disappear.

"Joey?" Tristan called out.

"Joey, where'd you go?" Duke frantically looked around.

"He didn't go very far." Mari smiled warmly, holding up the ball. "Now I'm sorry you two but I must be going." Mari tossed the ball to Mai, who gazed at it very curiously before tossing it to Joey. In response, Joey tossed the ball back. Soon enough, a game of catch came about.

"What are you going to do?" Duke's voice shook. "Make us into your little cocoons?"

Shaking her head, Mari pointed up. "Look above you two."

Doing as they were told, Duke and Tristan looked up at the cocoons above them. There was a small opening that gradually began to widen.

"What the hell is that?" Tristan's fingers gripped on to Duke's shirt. Before Mari could answer, arms shot out from each of the two, grabbing both of them. Screams of horror filled the air as they were devoured. The creatures living in the cocoons ate out the bodies, blood dripping on to the ground. Not a hair or scrap of the two remained.

Making her way towards the cocoons, she patted one of them. "Soon, just a few more bodies and you'll be free."

(-)

Sorry folks, this is not a fun loving story with good intentions. But feedback will be appreciated. Any tips or ideas on how to improve or where to go from here will be great.


End file.
